Afterlife
by bluedog96
Summary: Itachi arrived in the Soul Society after he died. What will happen in his time there? Off hiatus as the rewrite "Journeys in the Afterlife"
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story with my favorite character. This is Itachi's life in the soul society. This is just the prologue so it's a bit short.**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own anything. I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer when I first posted this.**

* * *

><p>Itachi was gazing down slowly at the body he had once called his own. It was ragged and worn from the harsh life he had once been forced to lead, abandoning his village all for the sake of protecting his little brother, even going as far as to slaughter his entire clan save for his brother. Sasuke gave a slightly sad look at Itachi's body before he collapsed from chakra exhaustion right beside his brother's corpse.<p>

Itachi leaned down and placed two finger on his brothers forehead like he used to do before the massacre and before he became gravely ill. "I wish to see you again someday, Otouto. Farewell. Itachi turned and began to walk away from his dead body. Everything had gone as he planned, and he could finally find his peace in the afterlife when the option was presented to him. He had done his best to lead a peaceful life even if everything didn't quite turn out the way he imagined it.

A few hours passed and soon he met a woman in black robes holding a sword. Itachi observed silently as the woman approached him with a trained grace signifying experience with fighting. She held up the butt of her sword and Itachi closed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am a shinigami, here to lead you to the Soul Society. I am going to perform a konsou on you. You will have a chance to lead a new life there." Itachi just stayed still as the end of the woman's sword began to glow and he was tapped on the forehead with the hilt of the sword. A peaceful clam came over him and he let out a rare smile as a black hell butterfly flew away from where he was standing as it guided his soul to the afterlife.

"Itachi woke up in the middle of a forest wearing his Akatsuki robes and Konoha headband with a deep slash through the middle. Itachi glanced around the clearing finding nothing interesting in particular and decided to head to wherever the nearest town was. Of all the things he noticed, was that he was hungry now that his body was disease free and he was no longer blind. He tried to activate his sharingan to ensure it worked properly and sighed to his relief when he succeeded.

The area he ended up in was rundown and referred to as Zaraki of Rukongai. It was lawless and many people ran madly through the streets stealing whatever they could find. Itachi had not expected this when he died and he was slightly disappointed at the state it was in. One could easily tell this is the place where those who were poor or preferred being criminals resided. In the distance Itachi noticed a huge towering expanse of white building. He assumed that was where the shinigami he heard about lived and began heading that way.

* * *

><p>The head captain of the Gotei 13 was not pleased at the sudden increase of reiatsu that recently entered the seireitei. It would cause a fuss among residents if it was left unchecked. What disturbed the old man though was the fact that it could be felt all the way at the heart of Rukongai. There were very few souls who ever entered that could have such an impact on his senses.<p>

A man with long black hair wearing a white captain's haori with his division number in the back over ordinary shinigami clothes. The man gave the head captain Yamamoto an understanding glance before paying his respects to the captain. "You called me, Soutaicho?" The old man creaked open his eye at the captain in front of him.

"There was a disturbing reiatsu that I want you to inspect. When you find the source of the problem, I want you to bring it before the captains of the Gotei 13. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Soutaichou." The man calmly padded out of the room to prepare his squads to investigate the threat being posed.

Byakuya Kuchiki called his lieutenant Renji Abarai to gather several groups in order to search the area known as Zaraki. Renji was the first one to take notice that something big must be happening if they had a mission in Zaraki of all places. "But Taichou-"

"I've heard enough Renji. I want you to assign leaders to each squad and send them to search Zaraki. Those were the captain-commander's orders and they must be followed. You will be accompanying me without a squad." All of this was ordered at Renji in monotone showing no hint of amusement.

"Yes...Taichou." Renji lowered his tone as he rushed to prepare all of the squads and assigning their search areas.

The squads were soon on the move leaving Byakuya with Renji searching the western side of Zaraki. They did not have to wait too long as several men came flying out of a local bar and began to scramble away frantically. A man with raven hair tied back in a ponytail wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it stepped out the doorway. People gawked at the strange man with red eyes as his massive reiatsu pressed down on the crowd.

"Geez this guy has almost enough reiatsu to match Aizen's and it seems he's already learned how to control it." Renjo commented as the man took note of the two strange people's presence.

* * *

><p>Itachi had been wondering around for awhile after managing to win a few bets and decided to go drink in a local pub. He had noticed that his chakra levels were much higher than usual and had noticed people passing out under it weight. He focused on maintaining a good control on his strange new chakra and soon found it was easier to control than his old version while still giving him access to all his jutsu.<p>

There was the unexpected addition of a sword on his back after he focused on controlling the reiatsu and soon discovered that it had a name. He had been in this world for only a few hours and quickly noted that most people did not have the strange chakra he had. He had been speaking with his sword that had a soul of its own while he meditated and questioned it on the ways of this world. He was rudely interrupted by two scraggly men wanting to pick a fight due to being drunk.

"You there..you! Wha'do yah think your doin meditating here. This our gang's bar *hiccup *, so cram before we beat ya up." The man was unsteady on his feet and aimed a wayward punch at Itachi. However Itachi was sober and had intense ninja training on top of everything else.

"Hn." Itachi grabbed the sword that took on a similair appearance to his ANBU sword and slammed the end of the hilt into the man's stomach sending him flying out of the door. The other lunged at him from behind but Itachi moved his head slightly and grabbed his wrist completing the move by flinging him out the doorway as well.

Itachi strapped the sword behind his back under his cloak and stepped outside the door as the two men ran away screaming curses at him. He sensed two unfamiliar signatures and activated his sharingan turning his head to face two people in shinigami robes. One of them had a white haori over his normal outfit leaving Itachi to assume the man held a high position and quickly listed him as more dangerous than the other red headed man beside him.

"We do not appreciate the distubances you have been causing throughout Rukongai with your reiatsu." Itachi narrowed his eyes. His zanpakutou as, as it called itself, had told him that his strange chakra was reiatsu except on a slighty different scale as it had mixed with his normal chakra.

"Hn." Itachi completely faced the two as all the other residents ran off seeking shelter and watched from their hiding places. Itachi remained unblinking as did the man across from him. They both held an air of nobility and pride about them as they had a stare off. Itachi got tired of the nonsense after about ten minutes and decided to speak. "What do the shinigami wish of me?"

"We are to escort you back to the Seireitei on orders of captain-commander Yamamoto." Itachi eyed them suspiciously before he began to trod towards them in a calm, unperturbed manner. Renji backed away slightly but calmed when the man simply walked right past them before glancing back at Byakuya to lead the way.

"You two are too much alike for your own good." Renji muttered but quickly regretted saying those words as two glares were sent his way.

* * *

><p>All thirteen captains had assembled in their meeting room at the call of a disturbing reiatsu that had been sensed in the Rukongai district 80 also known as Zaraki. The meeting commenced with Yamamoto leading the way. Itachi stood outside the doorway waiting for him to be signaled inside.<p>

"We are here to discuss the issue of the strange reiatsu sensed in Zaraki earlier today. Captain of the sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya, was sent to investigate the matter. What is your report?" Byakuya bowed his head slightly creating his report swiftly before adressing the room.

"My division went to investigate Zaraki on Soutaichou Yamamoto's orders. Upon arrival we discovered a strange man that we brought here as ordered. He came without a fight and is waiting outside for us to allow him in." Yamamoto nodded and murmurs from the other captains were passed around the room. "May I have him enter?" The captain nodded once more and the doors opened slowly.

Itachi entered the room calmly while still being aware of everyone in the room and being sure not to drop his guard. His gaze did not linger too long on any one person as he summed up the personality of everyone in attendance. He stopped in the center of the room, his cloak concealing the lower half of his face as he remained expressionless.

"I am not understanding as to why I have been called here. I was not aware I broke any laws." The room was silent before Yamamoto spoke.

"You did not break any rules. We brought you here because of the reiatsu you possess." Understanding flashed through Itachi's eyes and the captain's took notice of the slight emotion that had made its way to the man's face. " What is your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha." He replied in his monotone voice that never showed emotion nor did his face hint at anything. Every captain in the room was still confused as to what to make of the strange man.

"Well then, Itachi Uchiha, would you like a place at the shinigami academy? You have an impressive amount of reiatsu that could benefit the society nicely." Itachi wondered if this man was insane or what. Surely a missing-nin like him did not deserve a spot a shinigami.

"Shinigami are required to have zanpakutou, correct?" The old man nodded and everyone in the captain's meeting remained silent. "I already know several jutsu and I have my zanpakutou. I used to use a sword all the time so schooling will hardly be necessary. I ask that you put me into a division and I shall learn what is needed on my own time." Gasps came from around the room and Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. The boy was impressive to say the least.

"Would you show us your zanpakutou then?" Itachi nodded and pulled the sword off of his back. He unsheathed it and held it in his familiar manner. "If it is truly your zanpakutou then you should be able to release. Itachi nodded.

Itachi focused all of his powers on the single blade in front of him. "Yami ni Tobu, Karasu." The sword shifted looking no different other than the single feather engraved on the captains all acknowledge Itachi quickly before the chief-commander settled everyone down.

"If you wish to join the Gotei 13 without going through the academy, you must fight with one of our captains. Is there anyone you would like to challenge?" Itachi scanned the captains and pointed to a dark skinned man wearing goggles and a large orange scarf.

"You. What is your name?" The man faced the direction of the sound. Itachi took notice that the man was blind based on his reaction to sound alone.

"I am Kaname Tousen, captain of the ninth division." Itachi nodded and noted in his head that his visual genjutsu wouldn't work. That meant Karasu was could end up being useless, but it would be good training to focus on genjutsu that effected the ears.

"I will fight you."

"Is it because I am blind?" Kaname said suspiciously. Itachi shook his head giving no notice of anybody else.

"There is a strange air around you. I know as well as the next person that being blind does not determine your fighting capabilities as I was almost blind by the time of my death. The man acknowledged this and the captains met outside in the fighting area set aside in the courtyard.

A man wearing a gaudy pink komono over his shoulders and a straw hat. He tipped it up and gazed at the man in front of him. There was something unnerving about the kid, but that didn't matter. He was going to make some bets with the other captains.

Itachi faced the man in front of him with a stoic face that had not moved a single muscle since his arrival in the Seireitei. The captain-commander bellowed out the orders to begin and Itachi merely stood there waiting for the other man to make the first move.

The man put a hand on his sword and Itachi tensed. "Nake, Suzumushi." An earsplitting screech came from the sword and Itachi was forced to reinforce his ears with chakra to block out the sound. Gasps of surprise came from the crowd when Itachi remained standing.

"It takes more than sound to bring me to my knees." Itachi didn't waste anytime understanding the true purpose of this test was to learn his zanpakuto abilities. "Yami ni Tobu, Karasu." Itachi unsheathed his blade and began silent communication with it. He lifted his blade and pointed it at Kaname. Nothing happened to everyone's surprise except Aizen who seemed to understand.

Kaname didn't want to use Bankai and he wasn't going to. He would merely beat this man in a match of kido and swordsmanship. He chraged forward swinging his sword in an arc feeling his sword cut through flesh then vanish. He heard the flapping of wings and the brush of feathers then there was nothing but thin air where the man had once stood.

Itachi had anticipated every move the man would make. He swept in arc and cut Itachi in half. His form quickly dissolved into a flock of crows which circled the field overhead and no one but Aizen seemed to notice they were all caught in Itachi's genjutsu. The birds came together and formed multiple Itachi clones.

"Karasu's ability is to take control of the five senses. It does not matter whether you are blind or not. I need not call out the name of my attack as it is not necessary. Karasu has agreed with me upon such issues." Itachi smiled inwardly knowing that Karasu's true ability lie not in it's genjutsu but in the fact it prevented his Mangekyou from destroying his eyesight. The two of them were a perfect team and their true abilities were hidden. Itachi put his hands together in the signs for a katon jutsu.

"Katon: Gokyakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi breathed in and exhaled a huge fireball out of his mouth which went flying at Kaname leaving a rut in the ground in its wake. The captain heard the fire coming but it didn't matter in Itachi's genjutsu as it came from all directions making it impossible to escape. The flames hit their target and Tousen went down unconscious from the genjutsu.

Everyone snapped out of the stupor of genjutsu and looked curiously around the undamaged area. Whispers of amazement were passed around that Kaname had been defeated while others scoffed that it had merely been a fluke. Several minutes passed from discussion and Kaname began to stir. He sat up and Itachi was the one to speak.

"You are impressive yet inexperienced in some aspects." He turned his head to the captain-commander while keeping his gaze on the man on the ground. "What are your morals? Do you value peace?"

"I fight for justice and take the path of least bloodshed." Itachi let out a barely noticeable smile at the man.

"I want to join the ninth division." The man in front of him seemed surprised, but Itachi's face remained passive. "If I have to fight, I would want the same ideals." Murmurs of approvement were passed between captains and Yamamoto gazed at Itachi who hadn't moved a single muscle.

"Very well then. It has been agreed upon by the captains that Itachi Uchiha will join the ninth division. He has passed the entrance exam and qualifies for 3rd seat as both captain and lieutenant positions have been taken. I'm sure this comes as acceptable to you?" Itachi nodded. "You will be given a uniform by your division leader."

"Hn." The captains stared at who they considered a strange man as he left silently with his new captain towards their barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. This is another fanfic I came up with randomly. The other chapters will be more detailed and don't worry as I haven't abandoned my other crossover. I should be finishing the next chapter for that one soon. I chose ninth division because they all seem like pacifists and their job just matchs Itachi's background.<strong>

**For those who don't know:**

**Karasu-Crow**

**Yami ni Tobu- Fly into darkness (this is to match a crow's black feathers)**

**Taichou-captain**

**Soutaichou-Head captain or captain-commander**


	2. The best of crazies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Everyone here is Insane**

**Summary: Itachi meets the crazies of both worlds.**

* * *

><p>Itachi had followed Kaname to the barracks which reminded him of the old Uchiha compound with its traditional shogi screens and Tatami mats, however it had a different air around it. It was not oppressive like his family's house had been. It had a light energetic feel to it and people were almost constantly entering and exiting. Kaname tilted his head to face Itachi.<p>

"We will get you fitted for your shinigami robes as soon as possible and then you will be presented to the squad as the third chair. I will now explain to you our responsibilities as members of the ninth division." Itachi let his eyes wander to the various pieces of artwork and decorations on the wall. " The ninth division is in charge of monitoring the Seireitei as part of the security force..."

Itachi frowned inwardly._"It's just like the Uchihas being in charge of the Konoha Police Force.'_

"and oversees the Art and Culture of the Seireitei."

_'That explains the decorations.'_ Kaname unlocked a door and he was led into a room filled with black and white shinigami uniforms. Kaname tossed the nearest outfit that seemed to be his size at him.

"We also have the regular duties as shinigami which is to guide the deceased souls of the living to the Soul Society. Itachi-san, do you know what Hollows are?"

"No." He normally would have just shook his head but this man was blind and would have done him no good, that and he was trying on his uniform.

"Hollows are fallen human souls that have been consumed by grief when the chain on their chests finally corrodes away." Itachi came out in his regular uniform which had no sleeves like a lot of the ninth division members.

"Thank you Taichou. This uniform fits perfectly, but I want to hold onto my Akatsuki cloak. It's all I have left now." Itachi scowled inwardly. He never thought himself one to hold onto possessions, especially the ones that hold bad memories. It was the only thing that he had to hold onto his life and remind him of his clan and Sasuke. For some reason, he just felt like he couldn't part with it. The man nodded in a silent understanding.

"We shinigami are in charge of purifying the tortured souls of hollows so that they may gain entrance to the Soul Society. The hollows are given their new life here as a child and not their former selves so as not to take revenge. Their have been a few instances where the child does remember their lives as hollows and as a human. From our understanding, they look exactly the same as they did in life regardless of genetics."

"That is...interesting." Itachi really was surprised. Human souls could be born from souls in this world then. He wondered if he would find any of his family members here or if they would have moved on to some place else. Itachi figured his father was probably a hollow considering his...tendencies.

"Those are the basics of being a shinigami. I told my lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhei, to gather the ninth division in the central meeting room of the barracks. They should be ready by now."

"Understood." Itachi draped his Akatsuki cloak over his shoulders and removed the hat as he had never liked wearing it to begin with. He wondered what the Seireitei had in store for him. He would learn more about his sword after meeting the people of the Seireitei. The one he knew he had to keep an eye on however was Sosuke Aizen as he seemed to be a suspicious character with that well hidden fake smile of his.

The ninth division had gathered all the members that were currently in the area to welcome Itachi's arrival. They were all extremely energetic at discovering who would be the new third seat ever since the last one had been killed by a hollow.

"I heard he was a criminal before he came here." A young woman's voice responded in response to the rumors that had been spread around within a matter of minutes.

"Oh yeah? Well I heard he defeated Kaname-Taichou! The twentieth seat told me he saw them on the way back to the captains were there."A young man said.

"Which twentieth seat? That one is shared with fifteen others." Another whisper.

"It was Toshimori Umesada." A new voice exclaimed.

"No way. He was probably just hallucinating. That guy is _always_ drunk just because he earned the twentieth seat last year."

"I guess your right-" Kaname entered the room with Itachi trailing behind him. Hisagi had informed the division earlier via hell butterfly and had already been awaiting their entrance. The whispers died down instantly as they took their positions in front of the division.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors that started this morning from Hisagi's news that someone would finally take over the position as third seat. I wanted everyone to be aware of his status so that there would not be any mishaps. Everyone this is your new third seat, Itachi Uchiha." Claps came from around the room congratulating Itachi.

"Hn." Itachin nodded his head. He knew that they would be mostly jealous and others would try to get close to him for position benefits. He let his gaze slide to the lieutenant and his captain. They were the only ones he could trust and even then that would have to be limited. Betrayal could occur from anywhere. He thought back to the time he had to betray his clan to keep the peace in Konoha and then he gets labeled a traitor for carrying out the mission. He stuck the straw hat back on his head. _'Yes. Betrayal truly can come from anywhere, even the purest of hearts.'_ "Thank you for the consideration."

Itachi left the room in a silent state and the division was quickly released to do whatever was on their assignment list. Kaname left to finish handing out assignments leaving Hisagi to deliver Itachi his newest mission.

Itachi gave Hisagi a strange feeling in his gut. He usually had a good sense about people but something about that man was just dangerous. He exuded the aura just like Gin Ichimaru, the aura that warned everyone away. To top it off, the man had those eery red eyes that could quiet even a crying baby with one stare. Hisagi really didn't want to talk to the guy.

Itachi had planned to visit the captain, but quickly changed his mind seeing as he had plenty of time on his hands. He continued strolling towards the training area when he heard the rush of footsteps and someone calling his name. He instantly put a name on the voice and tilted his head at the man with the sixty-nine of all things tattoed on his face.

"Itachi. We need someone to monitor Karakura town for a few weeks. I have to ask you to stop what you are doing right now." Itachi sighed inwardly. This guy had just ruined the training he was about to do. As usual nothing showed on his face though.

"Hn." He gave the Uchiha death glare pretty sure that this man just wanted to send him into a war zone and see if he was fit for his rank. He was very paranoid about that kind of stuff.

"There is no one available currently to watch over the town. When you get back you are to report to the twelfth divisions lab area. Kurotsuchi wants to get a reading on reiatsu in the area and gather data on hollows." Itachi nodded and rerouted his destination jumped on top of the wall. He had learned very quickly that the Seireitei was a maze and he was not about to get lost in it. Hisagi just stared after him dumbfounded as Itachi jumped away from him using the many walls. "That is one strange guy alright. He's defiantly not as weird as Mayuri though." Hisagi shrugged and dashed off intent on finishing his duties before practicing in his guitar.

* * *

><p>Itachi could only stare in amazement at the towering buildings and horseless carriages dubbed 'cars' by the people of this world. He sat in communication with his sword while he waited for a shift in reiatsu. He could not yet sense anything and he was currently in his inner world.<p>

The inner world was actually pretty normal for his standards. It reminded him of Konoha which made a lot of sense to him yet there was no city. It was just...peaceful was all Itachi could describe it as. He sat in front of an ANBU with a Crow mask in the traditional ANBU uniform. The person had crow wings however which set him apart as being inhuman. He also had his hair tied back in a long ponytail and he was sipping green tea when Itachi appeared.

"Eh? Oh Itachi I've been listening. Your the third seat now?" Itachi nodded and sat down in front of the masked sword spirit. "Are you just here to visit for now?" Itachi nodded again and took a sip of green tea that he had poured into another cup that had come from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm thinking about working towards captain rank, but I was told I had to have bankai. I understand that you are not yet ready to teach me such a level of attack so I will not push the issue." Karasu nodded and gazed back at the blue inner world sky.

"You are more knowledgeable than most people. I also know that you won't needlessly go and kill yourself." Itachi raised an eyebrow at what Karasu was implying. "The first rule of bankai is that you must materialize the zanpakutou in the outer world. If you are able to do that Itachi, we will move onto the next phase." Itachi nodded and watched the fake birds in the fake sky.

"Why are you so willing?" The bird man paused for a second.

"The more I teach you the better you can protect yourself. I am part of you so naturally I should care about you. That is one thing the other zanpakutou do not understand about me. They prefer to rebel against their owners in order to 'test' them. In some cases, yes it is a good idea, but in cases like yours there is no need as I already understand your strength. You are also aware of the limitations you have." Itachi nodded understanding the logic behind Karasu's actions. They both stopped as a wave of reiatsu hit them.

"Karasu-sensei, I'm afraid I will be taking my leave here." Karasu nodded and Itachi bowed respectfully. He vanished leaving Karasu to continue drinking his tea.

"He'll be able to manifest me within a few days. Its not the hardest thing he's ever done." Karasu murmured to himself and took another sip.

Itachi jumped from roof to roof unseen to all the regular people down below heading towards a shop. Itachi narrowed his eyes and landed in front of the hollow. _'So this is a hollow?'_ The thing had a huge hole in its chest and a simple skull mask with no markings. It flapped its huge bat wings and its tail swished behind it. Itachi reached for his zanpakutou when the hollow suddenly let out a roar and vanished.

A tall dark skinned man wearing a green apron stood in front of Itachi. "Sorry about that we probably should have taken care of that hollow earlier." The man wore glasses and something about his voice...disturbed Itachi. "Since we gave you the trouble of coming here, I should probably invite you inside." The man gestured to the house door and one could almost see a sparkle in his eye.

"Who...are you?" Itachi replied awkwardly not knowing what to say. There was the tap of a cane and a man with pale dirty blonde hair, gray eyes and a hat that shadowed his eyes stepped out.

"I see you finally got around to taking care of the hollow Tessai. Oh a visitor~!" The man snapped the fan shut. "A shinigami no less! Come in." Tessasi began to push the confused Itachi inside much to Itachi's dislike.

They were all seated at a round table on fluffy pillow seats. A young girl with black hair tied in pigtails set some cups in front of them and ran off hiding her face behind the tray. Itachi glanced back at the girl who had run away. "My names Kisuke Urahara owner of this shop." He made a wide gesture with his fan. "The man you see beside me is Tessai." He pointed the fan at Tessai and hid his grinning face behind the fan again. "The girl that just left is Ururu. And don't worry about her, she's always that shy."

_'I wasn't exactly worrying about her as to the fact I may have another annoying fan club. If there was one thing being an S-rank criminal helped with, it was chasing of fan girls. Why can't they see I don't want to go out with them?'_ Itachi groaned inwardly knowing that he eventually would have a new fan club of shinigami females following him around.

"Thank you for inviting me in. It was no trouble as it is in my job requirement. I'm afraid I must be going soon."

"Aww... and here I wanted to have a little fun~!" The man behind him groaned playfully. Itachi could see however the man wanted to tell him something. He was hiding something and used his cheerfulness as a cover-up.

"Where am I? How can you see me?" The man waved his fan back and forth with an oversized smile on his face.

"This is my shop! I can see you because I have extremely high spiritual pressure. I specialize in things that shinigami may need, like gigais." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What is a gigai?"

"A gigai is an artificial body for shinigami when they have a need to be visible in the living world." Itachi nodded in understanding.

"I do not believe I ever introduced myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm going to judge based on the clothing your from the ninth division? They don't tend to wear sleeves afterall."

"...yes." This man's knowledge of shinigami business disturbed Itachi somewhat.

"Well then Uchiha-san! Is there something you need in particular? Or perhaps information?" The man took out an oversized lollipop that reminded him of the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"Not really." Itachi stood up and began to leave when the man called out to him again.

"Just be sure to stop by my shop if you ever need anything!" The man got a sneaky expression on his face because he knew. He knew that Itachi would come back when he discovered the truth about his captain.

Itachi had promptly left the shop not wanting be near the overly friendly shop keeper anymore. The man also seemed to have an obsession with sweets judging by the...creepy look that he go tin his eyes when he sucked on the lollipop. Yes Itachi did not ever want to go back to the shop full of strange people. He also did not want to meet Tessai as he had been giving Itachi...strange looks. Itachi visibly shuddered.

Itachi spent most of the week disposing of hollows. In his spare time he had learned how to materialize Karasu in the outer world, as it was extremely similar to the genjutsu, which he was a master at. It quickly came time for him to depart from Karakura as nothing interesting in particular happened the entire time.

Itachi left through the Senkaimon and stepped out of the portal only to smack into Hisagi. "Ah! Watch were your going...Uchiha-san!" Hisagi picked a piece of paper and quickly handed it off to Itachi. Itachi stared at him and gave him the are-you-serious face. "Sorry Itachi. I'm really busy right now and I need someone to deliver this report to Kurotsuchi. He's the captain of the twelfth division." Hisagi began to walk away but then he quickly turned shouting to Itachi before he continued. "By the way, Kenpachi-taichou was seaerching for you. He probably wants a fight."

"Hn." Itachi jumped on the roofs preferring not to navigate the long alleyways of the Seireitei and possibly getting lost. He ran down the alleyways causing several screams as he surprised people. He chuckled and continued towards the oversized lab near the center of the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi Mauyri was not pleased at all. No, his latest test subjects could not withstand the modifications and their spiritual bodies had turned to mush. To top everything off, his Quincy research wasn't done yet, and he had run out of Quincies! He pointed a long finger at Nemu. "Nemu! I demand that I get a new research subject this instant!"<p>

"But Kurotsuchi-Taichou-"

"NOW! I NEED A NEW EXPERIMENT NOW!" He went around the room throwing things and breaking them in his rage. Kurotsuchi was never satisfied unless he had a prospective experiment and with his newest experiment halting to a standstill, he went into one of his usual tantrums. He smacked Nemu across the face right when the strange man from earlier appeared in front of him.

Nemu had tried to calm down her captain. She knew it was useless however she tried anyways. He smacked her hard across the face with enough strength to send even her smacking into the ground. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see two blood red eyes staring at her.

"Who are you?" She questioned the strange man who had a cloak draped over his normal clothes like Kyouraku. He extended a hand which she grabbed and stood up.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. Are you hurt anywhere?" A monotone voice she noted. This man seemed even less emotional than Byakuya.

"I am fine." The man nodded and took out a packet of papers handing them off to the almost human in front of him. Kurotsuchi took a glance at the glaring man and started his insane chuckling.

Itachi knew the man in front of him was unstable. Not only did he not appear human, he took no regard for life itself and instead forced others to bend to his will. Everything seen through this man's eyes was an experiment and a possible discovery. This was easy enough to judge from the tantrums he had been throwing when Itachi came in and how he had physically abused the girl in front of him.

"..." He glared at the insane chuckling captain. _'This guy is more insane than any of Akatsuki's members. I say he is up there with Hidan. A dangerous man but I will have to finish my judgement when I see his true strength.' _"I was asked to give this report to you."

"Oh! I've been waiting for this report for awhile. Can you tell me why you have such strange eyes?" Itachi blinked. He definitely couldn't show that his sharingan was a special power of his or this man would chase him down. He didn't want _another_ captain chasing him down for their own absurd reasons. The man was probably running over all the ways he could experiment with Itachi. Itachi really didn't feel like going blind again, and this time, it wouldn't have been because of overuse of his Mangekyo sharingan.

"Hn." Itachi gave the Uchiha glare and calmly exited the room leaving a once more fuming Kurotsuchi screaming about how he had no experiments. Itachi smirked. The man knew nothing about Itachi and he wasn't about to even get near him with Itachi's apparent abilities that he displayed. Still, one could never let down their guard.

* * *

><p>Itachi had gotten all his business over with and had been practicing his bankai after he finished delivering all the annoying stacks of papers. There were no hollow threats or invasion threats. This left Itachi bored with absolutely nothing to but train and converse with Karasu. He had managed to make Karasu materialize and the spirit had started his teaching about bankai. He told not much would change other than his abilities may be a little stronger than normal and heightened reiatsu. The sword was essentially Itachi's sharingan except modified somewhat.<p>

He had made a few stops by the research facility to get information on the worlds that the shinigami knew about. Apparently Itachi's world had just recently been discovered, and it had been overrun with hollows when the shinigami arrived at the scene. He preferred asking Nemu as she was more willing and Kurotsuchi just bothered Itachi to no end. He also didn't want to be turned into one of his 'experiments'.

Time ran differently in the shinobi world compared to the hollow and shinigami worlds. The difference also included the living world that had been the first discovered, but that world didn't matter much to Itachi. Itachi had been curious when Itachi had heard the details from Nemu, and he was currently pondering over how long it had been in Itachi's home world. He had been here for almost three months while about a week or less had probably passed since his death as he had only been wandering for a few hours before the shinigami spotted him.

He was practicing going into bankai form when a loud yell interrupted his training and his current musings. "If it isn't that strange guy who beat Kaname! I've been lookin for you!" The man jumped off a nearby roof and landed in front of Itachi. How he loathed guys like Kenpachi who only lived to fight.

You are interrupting my training." The eye patched man put his face in front of Itachi and tried to intimidate him. Being a former S-class criminal, Itachi didn't even make a note of his presence. He only noted how rude this man was being by shoving his face in front of him. The man backed away and towered over Itachi.

"Kenny who's this?" A girl with pink hair popped out from behind Kenpachi's shoulder and jumped down. She walked up in front of Itachi and jumped on Itachi's shoulders, much to his distaste. "Whats your name mister?" She poked him on the nose but Itachi payed no heed knowing that Zaraki would fume if he did anything that hurt her.

"Itachi." He tried his best to hide his annoyance but it wasn't going very well. The girl was currently pulling his ponytail.

"I think I should call you Ichi...no...oh! I'll call you Weasel! Weasel-kun will you fight Kenny for me?" The girl finally jumped down off of Itachi and back on the back of the insane captain in front of him.

"I might be getting a little rusty...but I am current-" A sword came crashing down on the spot Itachi was standing at. Kenpachi grunted and the pink haired girl went to watch on the sidelines. "It seems talking with you does not work." Itachi unsheathed his zanpakutou and skillfully began to deflect the opponent's sword. Itachi made a slash across Kenpachi's chest only to find it didn't cut.

Itachi grunted and took a step back. He didn't want to fight right now so he did the next best thing. He ran. But Itachi wasn't the type to flee without any sort of security. He quickly cast a genjutsu leaving both Kenpachi and his lieutenant watching the 'fight'.

_'Yes. This place truly is insane in its own right.' _Itachi mused to himself and quickly dashed toward his barracks not wanting to run into any one else who had obsessions that might cause...issues.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is kinda short. I just wanted to introduce Itachi's zanpakutou in spirit form. Itachi learned how to materialize his bankai quicker than most because they basically have to be given a form outside the mind, which is what Itachi does all the time. I would have included training but that didn't sound to interesting. <strong>

**Edit: Fixed the name error. Thanks for pointing that out sometimes I get confused.**


	3. Family and Friends

**Ok guys sorry for the wait. I originally planned to get these out sooner but I got a virus on my comp then internet wouldn't work...so yeah. I still haven't typed out my chapter for the other story completely yet so a little longer on that one. Now for some reviews I got:**

**Pyromania101:Thanks for pointing that out I had gotten the names confused. This is before the cannon storyline starts. Ichigo hasn't been born yet and the Quincies still exist. (Barely)**

**The True Not Important: I might add a little pairing in it but I'm not sure. I've never been good at romance stuff and Itachi just doesn't come off as someone to take interest easily in someone. It would be light at best I think,and good idea but I don't see it happening in my story. It just doesn't fit well.**

**I'm writing what's come to me so far but I've got maybe to about middle planned out. Its just writing out the whole thing. Thanks for reviews. Pointing out the storyline.**

**There is not really any clarification in Bleach about the times before the beginning other than Aizen making the vizards. So I will say that it's about the time Kaien is alive and quincies are pretty much gone. Rukia has just joined the Gotei 13. If I'm wrong I stopped reading the manga at the Fullbring Arc. Please correct me if they did add more to the timeline between the vizards and the begining.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

><p>Itachi had yet to meet any of the other captains in his time span of being here for a few months. He would occasionally spot one of the previous captains, and he hoped the newer ones wouldn't be as...insane. What kind of captain tries to kill his own subordinates? Well he did murder his own clan so he shouldn't be the one talking. Itachi couldn't help but worry over these trivial things however when he Mayori went mad scientist on him. Itachi sighed trying to remember what exactly happened as his mind was still blank for some odd reason and he knew that Mayori had something to do with it.<p>

"_Itachi-kun." Mayori screamed from a room over. Itachi faced the direction of the yell with wide eyes. This was NOT going to be good. Maori came out form behind the door holding a strange syringe._

"_Yes, Mayori-taichou?" Itachi was tensed in the case that Mayuri aka Orochimaru's twin decided to stick the strange purple fluid into his bloodstream. _

"_I need you to hold down a test subject for me. It's giving me a load of trouble." Itachi flinched. No matter what the captain commanded, he would never enter the testing room. Mayuri would jump him the chance he got._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that Mayori-taichou." Itachi didn't make a move as a pair came up behind him. He was prepared for the restrainers. _

"_I see well that's too bad. Get him!" Itachi made to jump only to find his feet...stuck to a melted floor? Itachi cursed as the two managed to grab him and tranquilize him. Itachi could only hope that he didn't grow a second head or grow tentacles as he passed out._

Yep, Mayori was dead when Itachi got a hold of him. He was sitting in the lunch hall when a young girl with black hair like his sat down beside him. She was really short and petite compared to a lot of the girls in the Gotei Thirteen's forces. She smiled at him the moment she saw him. "Hi there! I'm new here. What's your name?" Itachi was about to answer when Rangiku, the overly busty blonde came and wrapped her arms around Itachi smothering him. He struggled to breathe while Rangiku answered for him.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, the third seat of the ninth division! My name's Rangiku what's yours?" Itachi gave her a gentle shove and managed to push her off. He took several gulps of air before regaining his composure.

"My name's Rukia Kuchiki."

"No way! Your from the Kuchiki family?" Rangiku burst out. Itachi grunted at the annoying blonde.

"Rangiku-san, I would appreciate if you would leave me in peace while I am eating. You know I do not appreciate you _hugging _me all the time." Rangiku got a pouty face then quickly brushed it off to go bug another idol of hers.

"So your Itachi Uchiha that everyone has been talking about?" Itachi nodded.

"I saw your face when Rangiku burst out. Do you not like it when people think your amazing just because your a Kuchiki?" Rukia stared down at her plate and poked her food.

"Well I guess people see me as a Kuchiki instead of yourself it gets kind of lonely you know?" Itachi gave her his meaningful stare and continued to eat. "Hey you seem different! You want to be friends?" Itachi almost choked on his breakfast and started beating his chest in an almost futile attempt.

"Friends? I don't know..." The girl smiled and grabbed his arm before he could take another bite.

"I'll introduce you to Kaien as well!" She shouted cheerfully. "We're going to train later, you want to come Itachi-san?" Itachi just stared at her for a minute before looking out the window his arms by his sides.

"I guess...that would be okay." Itachi muttered. _'It's not like I have my missions anymore. I hardly even get field work only errand running since the unseated officers do all the hollow work.'_

"Great! Anyone in our group has permission to leave the Seireitei for training at the Shiba residence. I'll come with you to the gate after breakfast." She told him quickly with an innocent face. Any normal person would say that she is just a cheerful girl,but Itachi had gotten used to reading people. She was hiding her true feelings and not letting anybody know.

Itachi was pulled along by Rukia to the front gate where a man with black hair stood in a relaxed position. He instantly had a grin on his face as he welcomed the two. "Hey there Rukia, who's your friend?" He nudged her in the side.

"Stop that. His name is Itachi Uchiha." Kaien had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Is that so? Well as long as he doesn't brag about his accomplishments like most shinigami we'll get along just fine." He pointed at a large mountain in the distance. "The shiba residence is over in the mountains this time around, but it won't take too long to reach using shunpo. Think of it as a light warm up exercise." He laughed and quickly vanished leaving Rukia slightly fuming and an indifferent Itachi.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" He shouted back trying to get Rukia and Itachi to take part in his exercise.

Itachi quickly dashed off leaving Rukia struggling to catch up as he zoomed by a shocked Kaien. He glanced back at Kaien with a smirk on his face and went on ahead leaving both people in a stunned gaze at his speed.

Itachi stopped at the base of the mountains to wait for Kaien to catch up. When they arrived, they were panting heavily. "How did you do that? You're almost as fast or even faster than Yoruichi the flash step master.

"Yoruichi? Why haven't I heard of her in the time I've been here then?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well no one's seen her since some sort of incident many years ago. She was the former captain of the second division and the Onmitsukidou. The Onmitsukidou are these ninja-like guys. I'm not to sure what they are for since they are secretive." Itachi nodded and Rukia marched into the clearing breathing heavily.

"We are ready to go then?" Kaien nodded and took the lead with Itachi and Rukia in the back. They reached a clearing surrounded by a heavy forest and several target practice areas. Kaien faced Rukia and Itachi with a serious expression. "Itachi. Would you mind sparring with me?" Itachi shook his head and drew his zanpakutou.

"Do you want to use shikai in the match?"

"That makes it more realistic. You ready?" Itachi nodded and suddenly the swords clashed at a blinding speed. They exchanged blows with neither having the advantage over the other. Rukia was having a hard time keeping up when Kaien released his zanpakutou. "_Suiten,Sakamake Nejibana!"_ He began to twirl the zanpakutou which became cloaked in a yellow light where it grew into a cross between a trident and a halberd.

It had a blue horsehair tassle and a drill shape on the end. It seemed to be freely manipulating water from both ends of the zanpakutou. Itach jumped back quickly as a circle of water forming waves at a high speed formed around Kaien. Itachi held his zanpakutou out in ffront of him.

"_Yami ni Tobu, Karusu." _The zanpakutou took on its normal former that was not impressive in any way compared to Kaien's. Itachi raised the sword into a fighting stance as his felt the sword hum with its illusion powers. Itachi didn't say a word as Kaien observed the miniscule difference of his blade.

"That's unusual. Normally a shikai form looks quite different from it regular form yet yours only has an extra engraving on it." Kaien made a sweep of his trident zanpakutou causing a surge of water to come flying at Itachi only to leave him standing there perfectly dry and unharmed when it settled down. He raised a finger at Kaien which began to glow. A stream of lightning shot out from his finger and blasted through the water enough to shatter Kaien's defense.

A wave of water came crashing down on Itachi right as he reached Kaien's position. Itachi's body vanished as it became a flock of crows that flew around the area. Kaien paused to watch as the crows reformed into several Itachi's who came charging all at once. Kaien was unable to block the sheer speed and found himself with a sword pointed at him.

"Okay I give, I give." The Itachi vanished to reveal where the real Itachi was standing never having moved since the match began. "What was that? You turned into a flock of crows!"

"That is my sword's ability. I control illusions." Rukia was beaming with excitement as she grabbed Itachi's arm.

"You have got to meet the Shinigami Women's Association. They would love to see you use your zanpakutou!" Itachi grimaced inside. The Women's Association would only become yet another fangirl club of him judging by Rangiku and Rukia. He just couldn't get a break could he?

"I don't know Rukia..." Trying to refuse her politely but the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. She started putting on an evil smile that says 'say no and I'll kill you'. Itachi shuddered in his mind. "I...guess it would be alright."

"Great! I was told we're going to have a picnic this afternoon. I know it's a womens association but I thought it would be good if we had company." Itachi backed away slightly. Kaien swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Already getting asked out huh? That was a great match by the way." Itachi nodded and pushed Kaien off.

"Hn." Itachi vanished in a cloud of smoke and the real Itachi who was a long ways away in a meeting filling in for Hisagi who couldn't show up smirked. Double tasking was so easy he didn't see why everyone else always complained so much about it. But then again, he did have different abilities that he could fully use to his advantage.

The meeting ended for the lieutenants agreeing on next years budget for the various clubs and societes in the Seireitei. Itachi was getting ready to attend the lunch meeting he had been asked to attend when a black butterfly flew up to him. "Itachi come to Captain Commander Yamamoto in the captain's meeting room. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Yamamato almost never called for him unless there was a big emergency that had to be dealt with.

"Tell him I'll be right there and tell Rukia I have a meeting with Yamamoto to attend to." The butterfly flew off to carry out its instructions leaving Itachi to fret over what could possibly be wrong. Yamamoto was well aware of Itachi's unusual abilities and he probably assumed that Itachi was one of the Elementals, a new term for those from Itachi's world instead of the world of the living. While that world kept its name, Itachi's became known as the Elemental World.

Itachi was able to reach Yamamoto's meeting area quite quickly only to find every captain in the Seireitei there as well. He stood before the captain and bowed politely. "Itachi Uchiha reporting, sir."

"Thank you for coming Itachi. We have decided to include you in on this meeting as the captain's are the only ones aware of your true status in the Seitreitei having defeated Tousen-taichou." He tapped his long cane on the ground in front of him. "We have received reports from the ninth division that in the Rukongai districts of 70 through 80 there have been reports of rebellions and several casualties to unseated officers." A few hushed discussions were passed around.

"Why are they rebelling if I may ask?" Itachi's voice cut through the room. Silence and tension reigned for a few minutes before Yamamoto spoke.

"They believe that shinigami are responsible for the crime and poverty of their district. They have been ransacking businesses and attacking shinigami. It is an advanced operation however because the leaders have yet to show themselves." Itachi nodded.

"I have had...experience...with quelling rebellions. I assume you called me here to handle the situation?"

"Hm." He made his grunting affirmative. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"If they are willing and able may I take them to the shinigami academy? I prefer as little bloodshed as possible."

"Pathetic coward." Kenpachi angrily told Itachi under his breath. Itachi ignored him.

"I approve. You are to gather intelligence as your illusions are best suited to this mission. You will be taking Aizen-taichou with you under one of your illusions and he will be your backup."

_'Why that man of all people? Are the shinigami really that blind as to not see how twisted that man is? I would rather be with an Akatsuki member than that man. I trusted Madara more than him because at least Madara had a reason to keep me alive at the time.'_ "I understand." Itachi turned to Aizen and withdrew his zanpakutou so as not to reveal his real abilities even if the shinigami posed no threat. The shinigami were merely soft citizens that had self training. There were only four captains that might pose a threat and Itachi kept a watch on every single one of them.

Aizen smiled his fake smile that any sensible ninja could see straight through. "I'm looking forward to working with you." Itachi nodded reluctantly and and released the zanpakutou. He made a slight movement with the zanpakutou and stuck it back in its sheath. How he longed to stop relying on the sword's genjutsu and use his own. The sword's genjutsu was actually fairly weak compared to what he used to use with Tsukuyomi. He wanted to use his Mangekyou after the sword promised to protect his eyesight.

He needed everyone to feel the swords reiatsu. He wanted to ensure no one knew of his eye abilities. He had to ensure that Aizen did not know of his special abilities. The reiatsu of his sword wrapped around Aizen's body and he became a cheerful blond. As for Itachi, he remained the same except he deactivated his sharingan and removed his distinctive facial lines. He resembled his brother even more now that he was under the weak illusion.

"Are these disguises suitable?"

"These are really neat!" Aizen exclaimed trying to hide a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Those will do. You two are dismissed to get prepared for your mission." Itachi bowed and hurriedly left the room. He would be using 'that' outfit. He would have to make a copy for Aizen as well and explain details about the organization that terrorized the outer reaches of the vast Seireitei. They would become a fake Akatsuki.

Itachi packed several boxes wroth of kunais and shurikins into his supply scrolls that he tucked into his cloak pocket. He removed the clouds on the cloak with genjutsu and quickly found a backup cloak he had made awhile ago with the feeling he would need it. It never hurt to be too careful.

The pair left for the districts and quickly began to ask around all the while hiding their reiatsu. Itachi entered a local bar filled with thugs and paused in front of the bartender. "What can you tell me about the rebellion forces?" The bartender stopped polishing his glasses and glared at Itachi.

"Why do you wanna know?" Itach took out several gold coins and flipped them on the counter. Aizen was in the back observing the ex-nin deal with the bartender. The bartender took a quick glance around the room before grabbing the coins and slipping them in a gold pouch.

"They have been gathering in the 79th district. If you want to join you have to use the phrase in the back alleyway by the crazy puppeteer's shop." Itachi scooted his hat further down over his face.

"What's the phrase?"

"A warrior doesn't go down without a fight." Itachi nodded and gripped his katana.

"If there is one thing a rebel force doesn't need, it's someone who blabs." The man's eyes widened. "Trash like you should be disposed of." Itachi flicked his wrist at an invisible speed and pulled his hat over his face hiding him from view as the man's blood sprayed everywhere. Screams came from within the bar as Itachi shunpo'ed away from the scene and walked out the door. Aizen grimaced and followed Itachi out the door keeping up his 'not a suspicious person' act though Itachi knew the man probably didn't care he killed the bartender for appearances.

"Why did you kill the man?" Itachi paused and showed just his blood red eye from under the hat.

"A rat has been taken care of. We can use that to our advantage later and it prevents anyone from suspecting us of being spies. They'll believe we did them a favor and the man can't say anything about us that may be suspicious. That is why it was to our advantage." Aizen smiled.

"You seem...accustomed to doing this." Itachi didn't make a move to respond and instead headed towards the strange puppeteer's alleyway. Itachi and Aizen arrived at the door and Itachi knocked on the hidden door gently. The front slid open and a man's eyes looked at them.

"Whado ya want? This is a special bar for VIPs only." Itachi removed the hat from his head.

"A warrior doesn't go down without a fight." The man narrowed his eyes before nodding and unbolting the door. The pair was led inside revealing a bar just like the man said and it was filled with VIPs. They just weren't your typical nobility in this case. They were all rebellion members. The group surrounded the pair with swords pointed at them.

"We wish to join the rebels. You may not have heard of us but we are known as Tsukuyomi. We're a group from the outer edges of Soul Society that has recently formed. We're a group of mercenaries and we hoped to join in on this rebellion as it is hard to find a normal job because of the shingami." The men in front parted revealing none other than Shusui Uchiha.

"You seem familiar."

"I don't know who you are." Itachi cursed. Shusui could blow their whole cover.

"What's your name?"

"Takeshi Hayashi. We took care of that bartender rat for you. He was blabbing to anyone who could give him money." Shusui nodded.

"Everyone go back to your bussiness. The Uchiha sector will take care of this pair and judge them." The bloodlusting thugs lowered their swords and and slowly backed off. Shusui nodded for Itachi to follow and the pair were taken into an underground chamber. The Uchiha fan was painted on a large wall and a man sat in front a group of Uchihas.

Itachi was roughly shoved against a wall while all the Uchihas in the room glared at Itachi. Shusui was the first to speak. "Itachi you traitor!" He punched Itachi roughly in the face.

_'It seems I was unable to account for this in my plans.'_

"Do you have anything to say for murdering your entire clan? You shouldn't have even been able to pass over to the Soul Society!" He dropped Itachi who merely stood there with no emotions. Shusui dragged Itachi in front of Fugaku. Itachi merely stared at him having made sure to kill his emotions. He felt nothing from looking at his father though it did pain him to temporarily kill his emotions.

"Itachi. Why are you here?" Itachi just stared his father in the eyes not showing anything.

"I'm here for the same reasons as every other loyal rebel you have." Fugaku glared at his son.

"I don't believe you considering your betrayal from before. Didn't you feel anything from murdering your entire clan? What happened to Sasuke? I have yet to find him."

"I am merely a tool who has no emotions. I died on the inside over seven years ago. I left Sasuke alive because the ANBU managed to arrive in time. Sasuke was the one who killed me after I fell ill in the Element World." Fugaku closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"You really feel no sense of guilt from killing everyone?"

"Should I? Did you forget you were the one who created me, father?" Fugaku hissed.

"I asked you to be loyal to the Uchihas! Yet you sided with the village and massacred the clan!" Itachi didn't respond and Aizen placed his hands on Itachi's shoulders,

"I'm sorry but this man here really doesn't have any emotions. The person known as Itachi Uchiha no longer exists. He is merely a shell of a human under my command. Itachi was seething on the inside at Aizen. He didn't mean everything he told his father. He did feel guilty for killing everyone but his mission came before confessions. He may be forced to run if the clan decided Itachi couldn't be trusted.

Fugaku took a glance at Itachi who hadn't made a move before nodding to the blond Aizen.

"I expect you to keep him under control. He will be a runt to prove that we can trust him before we allow him back into our ranks."

"Of course. I would do the same thing, Uchiha-sama." Aizen replied sweetly adding the honorific. Even in the afterlife, the Uchiha clan was easily fooled and arrogant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but I don't know when I'll be updating again. Thanks to reviewers so far and I almost have the chapter for my other story ready after my chapters got wiped. I got six viruses but now my comp is working again. Yay!<strong>

**On another note: Itachi's zanpakutou isn't that powerful. It's illusions are weaker than Aizen's and his own. The sword only protects Itachi from the Magekyou's effects and produces weak illusions. It's just that the Gotei 13 doesn't have any experience with illusions like ninjas do. I'm trying not to make Itachi super powerful but the Gotei make Itachi seem super powered. (Remember how Aizen kicked their butts with his illusions?)**


	4. Repeating time

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Oh..and Ap courses sooo don't help me in writing or updating. So don't expect another for awhile.. oh and the flashback serves to give Itachi's opinion of what he felt like. Felt rushed in some areas...**

* * *

><p>Itachi stumbled into his room feeling mentally drained and worn out from the strain of keeping up his facade. He was positive that he had been at the end of that road when he died by Sasuke's hands. Itachi stiffened from his lax position, hand reaching towards the pillow to cover his face. It was unusual of him to do such acts, or for even the thought of abandoning the mission to occur to him as it had in that moment.<p>

His mind kept drifting back to the memories he had with his little brother, when times were so simple and he could laugh at the simple peace he had obtained, no matter how fake it would turn out to be. The lies he had woven that night, all to protect his dear little brother. His brother...what was he doing now? How was he faring against the rest of the shinobi world? Did he go back to Konoha, or worse, was he dead?

A fear that had been slowly crawling up his spine since he had died with the smile on his face. Sasuke's wounds were quite severe. Madara wasted no time tracking down Sasuke as Itachi had wondered around the air for several hours, or maybe it had been weeks? He had no idea how much time had passed, only the fact that was forever burned into his vision.

Madara had captured Sasuke.

_He had seen Madara drag Sasuke away, and how Naruto mourned his own powerlessness. Itachi's body had also been carted away, and for a slit second he had the irrational urge to yell and tell them Madara's wherabouts. But alas, he knew that he couldn't touch them. His ethereal form passed right through their bodies. The roaring sounds of monsters in the background made Itachi swear and he felt his spirit form slowly receding. It was a strange feeling, as if he was made out of air. The chain on his chest hurt slightly. He was a wandering spirit in limbo now...so how could he hurt?_

_Itachi left the leaf nin and touched the bloodied spot where his now cold body once sat. He was dead...he wanted this. Yet why did he find himself so unable to leave? His chest continued to burn as he found a chain attached to his chest. It had begun to wrap around various objects. He was being grounded by his own attachment to life, the thing he swore he didn't have. _

_He had once told Kisame that is was in death that a person truly realized what they were. Itachi realized that he had treasured the time he spent before the massacre._

_Going completely ethereal as to avoid the hulking lizard that passed him by, he found himself crushed under a weight. The creature roared and faced his general location, giving Itachi a good view of its face. It wore a white mask, gnarled and cracked where a sword appeared to have struck._

_"I smell it...a powerful spirit. It smells delicious. I smell your fear..." The tail whipped, making the air crack in response to its displeasure. "I hate bonded spirits...their attachment makes them hard to find." The creature muttered to no one in particular before it let out another roar. "I'll take the shinigami instead!"_

_'Shinigami?' The monster had mentioned that the death gods existed? He surely didn't want to meet one, the memory of what happened to the fourth was unappealing to him._

_"Hollow. You were lucky that you managed to escape. It won't be so easy this time." Itachi remained in the shadows with an apprehensive stare. It might come in handy to know everything he could from this battle. However Itachi felt his hopes dashed when, in one strike, the woman shinigami cut the hollow in half. The hollow- as Itachi knew it to be now- got the last words._

_"If you are seeking to give refuge to the lost soul here, he is already binding himself tohis spot of death. He's beginning to become an earthbound spirit, and then he'll become one of us..." The hollow vanished in a flurry of disintegrating particles before it even hit the ground. _

_Itachi was frozen to his spot. The hollow...were human? Thinking back to it now, it did have a remarkably large hole in its chest where the heart should have been. Did that mean it had lost its heart to grief and madness or the darkness within? Itachi shuddered at the thought of it being the darkness a person held in their heart that turned them into a hollow. He didn't want to become a monster that fed on the souls of living. He had accepted the concept of being damned, but not in this way._

_His chest heart. It ached terribly. Was there anyway to stop the pain? The woman shinigami was there. He didn't care if she killed him, he just wanted release from his torture. That was why he had waited so long for his death...for the eternal rest he would find. He felt himself solidify in front of the shinigami. _

_For a shinigami, she was surprisingly human in appearance, and at this current moment, the most beautiful thing in Itachi's eyes. She was going to be his angel. Her eyes hinted of a sadness, as if she had seen the two brothers fighting to the death of misunderstandings that had come about from centuries of hatred and rivalry._

_"Your chain is beginning to recede." Itachi nodded numbly, too engrossed in his musings. "If you stay here you'll become a hollow. I will preform the konso. You will have a chance at new life." Itachi closed his eyes as she drew the sword. It glinted in the sunlight as he awaited his death once more, when he would be reborn. He hoped it would be a civilian family and that he would be able to be normal...peaceful even. To his surprise, she didn't cut him. She gently tapped him on the head with the butt of the sword hilt and he felt a cooling sensation come over him as a white light spread around his body._

_He let out a rare smile of absolute calm as he sank deeper into the light. A flash of light later there was a hell butterfly where he used to reside, its black wings fluttering. It flew off towards the nearest spirit gate opening, blue sparkles of spiritual residue trailing after it._

Itachi would kill Madara personally. He would seal of the man's spiritual pressure and chakra himself before ripping his limbs of one by one then feeding it to a pack of hollows kept in the research laboratory for study. Or better yet, he would hand him over to Mayuri where he would then be dissected and turned into mush like the last quincy he had gotten a hold of. If he did that, Mayuri could satisfy his fascination with the Uchiha and he would be down a potentially troublesome enemy. An evil glint appeared in Itachi's eye as he smirked as he rolled over on the futon and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke to the sound of a soft, gentle voice. It was something he had heard so long ago when he still felt something other than pain. It brought a wave of nostalgia over him as he shifted slightly to feel the warm hand petting his hair. It was soothing and brought memories of lullabies. It had to be that woman, his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. He cracked open his eyes to see his mother giving him the loving look, the look he had wanted to see again since the day of the massacre.<p>

"Mother?..." He tried to sit up only to have her wrap him in a hug. How could she be so accepting of him. He felt the familiar ache once more and his arms wrapped around her of their own accord. "I'm sorry mother." Mikoto pulled back so that her features came into full view.

She still reminded him of the gentle woman he had known from so long ago. Her raven hair, as silky as Itachi's, fell to frame her face and warm eyes. She had a sad smile and Itachi could easily tell it was him. He was causing everyone pain again.

"It's okay Itachi. I should've gone against your father's wishes. I should've stood up for you, told him that everything he was doing was wrong. I know why you did what you did." Itachi gasped allowing his mask to fall for this one moment in time.

"How...can you forgive me so easy? I murdered you...the clan...even if it was to prevent a civil war I still betrayed you! I don't understand..." His voice cracked and he desised himself for this weakness, the stinging he felt in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Because no matter what happens, our still my son. How's your job as a shinigami going?" Itachi froze and put his mask back in place. She shouldn't know. How could she have possibly gotten the information? Unless it had something to do with Kisuke Urahara, if that was the case it was highly probably.

"I'm not a shinigami." Mikoto raised in eyebrow with a look on her face that said 'are you serious?'

"Then please explain to me how you got that zanpakuto." She pointed her finger at Itachi's zanpakuto. The hilt design and shape belonged only to that of Karasu. It was humming in a way that almost seemed like laughter. The sword had probably decided it would be funny to materialize beside him while his mother was watching. But his zanpakuto never did anything without good reason, so why now of all times? "So are you going to tell me? I've seen enough shinigami to know the hum of reiatsu that comes from a zanpakuto.

"You are correct in your assumption. I am third seat of division nine. In other words, I'm in charge of safety." Mikoto went back to smiling sadly.

"What about Sasuke?" Itachi pursed his lips in a frown of discontent.

"I failed him. I couldn't keep Madara away and by now...I'm sure he knows the truth. Everything that I sacrificed...my entire life." He turned towards the window where a shaft of light was streaming into the room. It illuminated his face with a soft glow while Mikoto silently judged her son. Maybe this time, just this once, she could convince Fugaku to stop his squabbles. Itachi could offer the clan a type of haven in the Soul Society if they could convince him to talk to the people in charge. Yet this was the first time she had seen him without the stress he showed back in Konoha.

"You didn't fail. There's only so much one person can do." Itachi regarded her silently for awhile longer as he listened to the chirping of the birds. A raven came and sat on the window sill with intelligent eyes.

"I once told Kisame that only in death do we realize what we really are. That's what death is, the realization of yourself. I came to terms with the fact that I'm only human. There's only so much you can to do, but now that you have discovered my secret, I suppose you'll bring it to father." Mikoto put a hand on her elder son's shoulder. Someone so young as him should've never been burdened with such knowledge.

"I will convince Fugaku to stop his foolishness. I want you to convince the Seireitei that we aren't going to do anything. I'm not asking you to be a spy, merely to explain the situation." Mikoto knew her chances of success were so low it was almost nonexistant. If there was one thing she learned from living in Rukongai, it was that it didn't matter what gender you were. You had to fight for what is yours, and in this moment of calm before the storm, she wanted to support the son she had failed in the past. She had let him be devoured alive by the clan and the village. It wouldn't happen this time.

Itachi merely sat there in silence, unperturbed at the fact he could be killed since he had been discovered by his own mother. Karasu seemed to have foretold her reaction, but he shouldn't have been surprised. The tea drinking spirit always seemed to know more than it ever let on.

"Very well. You wish for me to leave now?" Mikoto nodded and Itachi began to pack the few belongings he had brought with him, one of which being that red cloud pattern coat. He had taken a liking to wearing it , no, grown used to wearing it after so many years in Akatsuki that it felt weird to go without it. Akatsuki had become a part of his life whether he wanted it or not. He smiled inwardly remembering how Kain always teased him about copying Kyouraku.

He flung the coat around his shoulders and filled the hidden pockets on the inside with any weapons he happened to have. He strapped his zanpakutou to his back the way he used to have it in the Anbu. That was the way he had been taught to use a katana and he wasn't planning on changing his way of fighting anytime soon. To do so, would make him weak.

* * *

><p>Itachi was waiting in the captain's meeting room communicating silently in a meditative stance while he waited for the other captains to arrive. The one thing he truly despised about the Soul Society, is that it was so huge that it usually takes up to a day to gather all the captains in one area. Hence, the hell butterflies were extremely useful at times. They were waiting for Kenpachi Zaraki, and knowing him, he had gotten lost due to the little pink devil on his shoulder. Itachi inwardly shuddered at the mentally warped child. He wasn't to different as a child, but at least he didn't smile at someone potentially dying.<p>

Byukuya Kuchiki was to his left while his captain stood to his right. It appeared that Kuchiki was running out of patience, as he struggled to hold back a grimace. Itachi couldn't care less as long as it didn 't take an entire day. A day was out of the question. For all he knew, Fugaku had lashed out at Mikoto or sped up the planning to attack within a week's time. The captain-commander rapped his cane onto the ground to gather everyone's attention.

"Kenpachi is going to be late as always therefor the meeting shall commence now! Some of you may be wondering why I have Uchiha-san attending a captain's meeting. It is in regards to the information we had him gather this past week in the Rukongai's biggest threat. If you will?" Itachi nodded and slowly rose to meet the captain-commander's gaze. He never liked negotiating with people because someone always wanted more. This seemed to be the case, and he was positive things would not turn out well. It was so much easier to kill people in various occasions.

Itachi swiped his morbid thoughts away as he slowly came out of his link he formed with the zanpakuto. Clearing his voice, he put the sword away with a soft metallic sound. He made a quick bow as he prepared his mission report.

"The leader of the rebellion forces in Rukongai happens to be my father, Fugaku Uchiha." Eyes widened but no one spoke out of respect of the situation. "My mother on the other hand does not coincide with the rebellion and has chosen to steer Fugaku away from his attempts to gain more power. It appears that the clan is split between two sides out of what occurred when the clan was alive, and that includes me as well."

"What occurred while you were alive?" Itachi lowered his head somewhat. This was a soar subject. Why did he keep getting dragged into the situations? Perhaps he was foolish, or perhaps it was his desire for a peaceful life. "Uchiha Itachi, answer the question."

"What if I say I am sworn to secrecy on the subject of the clan massacre?" Yamamoto peaked one eye open with a gaze that seemed he knew everything.

"Then I suspect you all the more, and you will lose any trust you have gained within the Seireitei." Dang. So that's his game. Well if he was going to play dirty, then Itachi had no other choice to answer him.

"It all happened in one night. The entire clan was murdered except for me and my brother on the orders from Danzo, the hokage's advisor. They had planned to stage a coup de tat because they felt that they were not receiving the respect the deserved. My brother and I, however, were not involved in this plot." Itachi trailed his sights around the room. Kaname seemed distraught while Byakuya didn't show anything as usual. Mayuri had an evil smirk. Aizen was still back at the rebel headquarters. Most of the other captains had a varying degree of anger, malice, or sadness, He could even detect hints of curiosity and nervousness. So some of them suspected him of something? He would have to keep an eye on them.

"The one who killed them all...was me." No one said a word. Here was a man admitted to murdering his entire family, yet had somehow kept himself from being dragged into hell or becoming a hollow. That meant he had considerable strength and willpower in more than one way. There were weary glances from all except Kenpachi. The man was absolutely ecstatic. Itachi could just imagine the thoughts running around that man's head. He probably wanted to see Itachi dead on the ground with blood streaming from multiple wounds, all for the sake of a good fight.

"An unusual occurrence that you ended up here of all places. That is not a matter of importance right now; whose side are you on, Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi narrowed his eyes feeling the pressure in his eyes as his sharingan swirled. He bowed in respect.

"I have pledged my loyalty to the Seireitei. I follow your commands, Soutaichou-sama." The man made a grunt before motioning with one arm, the oversized haori he wore flapping outwards in a dramatic fashion.

"We shall prepare for an invasion! Any Uchiha that proves his or her loyalty is to be treated as an ally. Any that choose to attack are to be executed with no exceptions! That includes Uchiha-san should he side with the enemy. As for said Uchiha, you are to report back to Mikoto. Weed out any Uchiha with potential of loyalty. Sousuke Aizen is to be informed of these occurrences."

"Hn." Itachi turned in a flash flinging his coat out behind him. Taking out a kunai he threw it in what appeared to be a random fashion. Little did they know he had just taken out a spy. Things were going to get nasty if Fugaku was already sending spies after him. The man didn't want his glorious plans ruined again, it seemed. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>Itachi had quickly relayed his message-albeit reluctantly Itachi added- to Aizen. The man's persona hadn't changed but instead seemed to take on an evil aura. The way Itachi saw the man glance out of him from the corner of his eye or sensing his reiatsu despite attempts to conceal it. Maybe Mayuri had records of strange happenings in the Seireitei over the last hundred years or so. How the entire Seireitei was blind to Aizen's plans was beyond him.<p>

Mikoto and Fugaku were silently awaiting his arrival in a secluded meeting place below the main lodgings of the clan. Mikoto was wringing her hands in nervousness while Fugaku sent Itachi the worst glare anyone of the Uchiha clan could have ever seen.

"Itachi...so you came back to kill us all again?"

"No. Regardless of what you preconceptions are, I have not come with a warrant for your death. I received the chance to offer you sanctuary in the Seireitei should you accept the invitation extended to you." Mikoto raised her head with a bright light illuminating her eyes with the soft glow he was used to.

"What does the Seireitei offer to us?" Itachi closed his eyes thoughtfully. He was silently grateful for his coal black eyes, as it was easier to hide his inner turmoil. What if he failed this time? It seemed his entire life always revolved around what-if's and could-have-been's.

"You will be pardoned for any crimes taken against the Seireitei as well as respect towards those who move up in the ranks. There is a high possibility of the Uchiha clan once again becoming of noble status." Silence, something he had grown accustomed to since long ago. Fugaku sat there with his legs crossed in his green robe.

"Itachi...the offer has been accepted. Now you and Sousuke Aizen leave my presence at once. I want to hear no more from you. You are no longer my son." Itachi nodded giving his father a sharingan enhanced glare.

"I understand, _Fugaku_-sama. Please do be aware, if you cross my path, I will show no mercy."

"As should be expected." Itachi slammed the shoji screen shut. He had every reason to suspect Fugaku of foul play. He would just have to bide his time until opportunity presented itself.

* * *

><p>Iachi had been enjoying the lessons on musical instruments in his spare time. He had taken up playing the piano after he heard rumors of Mayuri's computer literally using a piano for the keyboard. He found he actually enjoyed the music, and Ninth Division had insisted he take some form of arts and culture class. So here he was, playing a sad composition on the piano. Next thing he knew, they would be asking for him to open the gates using Mayuri's computer.<p>

Ichiro Kaze had the most peculiar zanpakuto he had witnessed in the entire time encompassing his arrival. It was activated and maintained through the playing music. It could synthesize a multitude of sounds, and as such, he had been assigned to tutor Itachi. He was instructing Itachi on the composition he was practicing. He still couldn't believe that the Ninth Division had talked him into something so...ridiculous. An S-class murderer playing the piano. The irony almost made him keel over.

He was busy trying to emotionally 'connect' with the music, as Ichiro had told him, when an explosion and multiple bursts of reiastu came from the southern gate. The sounds of barking orders and cries of anguish were heard outside as various shinigami of all ranks rushed to combat the Uchiha storming the Seireitei and predicting every move before it was even cast.

Such an event was something Itachi had feared for so long, yet he knew that his fantasies could never become reality. He would be fooling himself to do such a thing, and put him into a sense of lax security. Abandoning the script of music, he disappeared with a pop of smoke using a teleportation jutsu.

The next thing Itachi saw when he opened his eyes, was the bodies of various unseated officers littering the ground while other were still in combat. It was to no avail when he saw each person get cut down one by one. Wasting no time he jumped into the fray, quick as a flash. He hadn't been feared as the most powerful missing-nin for nothing during his time as a shinobi.

"Itachi, Shit! Everyone re-!" Itachi slashed the man's throat open with a quick slice of his zanpakuto. Weakling. What made them think they could do something they couldn't during life? Screams from his former clans members were heard as they began to retreat, but the most unexpected person came to Itachi's aid.

Aizen.

The man had discarded his glasses for the time being looking Itachi straight in the eye with an unflinching gaze.

"I never thought you to be one to cut down his own family members- at least not without hesitation." Itachi's blank face displayed nothing as he kept a cool tone of voice.

"There are many things you have yet to learn of me, Aizen-san. The man was merely an obstacle obstructing my way. Such things should be removed, do you not agree?" The glint of humor in Aizen's eyes told him the answer.

"People fool themselves into believing that the things presented before them are reality, yet when faced with the truth, they cower away." Itachi kicked the man on the ground he had just killed. He had never liked him anyway.

"Just like this man. He ignored my presence in the Seireitei, and as a result, thought he could invade without a threat from me." Aizen almost seemed to laugh at Itachi though he didn't make a move that would suggest so, except for a slight twitch in the shoulders.

"Your an interesting man." Itachi flicked the blood off his sword and began to move toward the epicenter of the fighting.

"Hn." With a flash, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Just as Itachi had suspected, the attack was instigated by his father. This led to a showdown that was long overdue. Itachi didn't even blink when Fugaku approached him. The other shinigami, sensing the tension between father and son, back away from the fight zone to give the two space.<p>

"Itachi."

"Father." If one blinked they would have missed the clashing of steel as the combatants pitted themselves against each other. Itachi kept himself focused on this fight. Several genjutsu techniques were layered one after another by one, while the other dispelled it.

Itachi's first attack succeeded in paralyzing his father who broke free right before he was cut by the sword. It nicked his shoulder causing blood to drip to the ground.

"Tch." Itachi flicked the sword and took position to charge again before the clanging of swords could be heard once more. Pairs of sharingan eyes met each other in fierce glares. The tomoe swirled around dangerously as they attemted to cast genjutsu after genjutsu to gain an advantage.

"You've gotten stronger, father. However your strength is not enough." Itachi raised his sword and pointed it at Fugaku. Shinigami of all ranks were mesmerized by the fight, and several captains observed the fight to determine where loyalties lay. "Yami ni tobu, Karasu!" The sword changed its shape into shikai. Kyouraku was standing next to Hitsugaya observing the fight. Hitsugaya had just recently become a captain, and as such, had not heard of Itachi in anything besides rumors.

"So he's using that. Well he's always been one for efficiency so I shouldn't be surprised." Hitsugaya frowned beside Kyouraku.

"He feels like a captain yet he's the third eat...what exactly does his shikai do?" Kyouraku smirked lightheartedly.

"That boy can control illusions by just looking at a person. Whether its messing with there ability to sense reiatsu to physical pain itself. I've personally only seen it once or twice, but I assume that's the power of his zanpakutou. He's never one to show off, so most of his abilities are a mystery to me. But ever since this new connections come out, I'm not sure what his power is." Itachi listened to Kyouraku in the background while his father tensed in preparation.

"Kyouraku-taichou. It seems you have misunderstood my abilities. I do not need my shikai to cast illusions."

"Ah, you don't?" Itachi shook his head.

"This zanpakuto merely allows me to adapt my old abilities with greater efficiency and accuracy than it would without it. It also protects me from...aftereffects. It does allow me to manipulate amatersu freely..." Itachi mumbled and began to channel the chakra in his blade. Eyes opened into mangekyo and soon Itachi's sword was ablaze with black flames.

"So you obtained _that_ power Itachi." Fugaku stated. Itachi nodded.

"That power?" Hitsugaya noted at the way it was said. There seemed to be a hint of fear...or nervousness?

"Ah." Itachi lunged forward and slashed out with his sword which Fugaku dodged intsead of parried. "Smart choice." Fugaku backed several steps away from Itachi in a defensive position. "But I'm afraid it'll do you no good..." Itachi appeared behind Fugaku revealing the Itachi in front of him to be a clone when it separated into a flock of crows.

Seconds later, Fugaku was beheaded and an emotionless Itachi stood over him once more. The body disintegrated into spirit particles leaving only blood stains as evidence of the fight.

He sheathed his sword after flicking the blood off. No one bothered to stop him. The rebellion was over anyways. All the lesser Uchihas had been captured.

"Scary as always..." Kyouraku commented at the silent Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah ran into writer's block. I've had this idea nagging at the back of my head where instead of a shinigami, Itachi becomes a hollow. I'm not going to post it for awhile, like after I finish this one. All the stories I've seen are of Naruto becoming a hollow which becomes boring after some time. So ideas on that appreciated.. <strong>

** Next chapter is going to have a huge time skip, since I find it hard to write with not knowing the times. **

**Time(approximate)**

**Itachi dies- 50 years after Turn back the pendulum**

**Now I added the little twist where time flows differently between the worlds. That won't apply in the other fic since it's hard to work with at times. **


	5. Interlude: Passing Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Here's an interlude. It's composed of a few short stories. I made it for a few laughs and transition between the two times easier. These stories aren't in any particular order or time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Several Years after the Rebellion Events...<strong>

Itachi's eye twitched slighty as he stared at Rangiku. She was currently shoving her breasts in his face, and being the gentleman he was, he was avoiding eye contact. Eye contact with a _drunk_ Rangiku at that.

"Itachi-saaan." She swooped in for a hug that he nimbly dodged before continuing towards Hitsugaya's office. Needless to say, Hitsuguya would be pissed at Rangiku for getting drunk before doing all of her assigned work. He had been temporarily switched over to squad ten on the request of Hitsuguya because he quote "Couldn't stand being in the same room with her and her sake bottles." So now all the work was pushed off onto Itachi. Why couldn't Shusui be one to get transferred?

"No." Rangiku pouted.

"Itachi! Pleeeeeaaase!" If it was against Itachi's demeanor, he would be slamming his head into a wall right now.

"NO."

"Aww I wanted to hear that new composition Kaname-taichou asked you to write for the Uchiha initiation ceremony." Itachi felt a tick forming on his head. She was even more annoying when she was drunk. Not to mention she had a tendancy to suffocate herself with her own boobs.

"I understand that my music is...pretty, but I'll have to ask you to refrain from asking me like everybody else." Rangiku sighed and leaned on his shoulder to Itachi's chagrin. She was so drunk if he pushed her off she would go stumbling into a wall and hurt herself. Couldn't have the lieutenant-in- running do that now could he?

"Is it a sad song? You seem to like sad songs Itachi." She paused before glancing at the Uchiha crest on his shinigami garbs. "I don't get why you still wear the Uchiha fan when your not an official member. Does this all have to with what happened in your life?"

"Hn. It doesn't concern you." He slapped the hand that reached for him away. Leave to other people to over analyze him, even if they turned out to be right.

"It so does concern me! Come on Itachi! We're going to get you to loosen up!" Itachi felt the blood drain from his face when that hand grabbed his wrist. Before he could react, he saw an evil Rangiku holding up a bottle of Sake.

"Let go." Itachi's sharingan eyes widened as the bottle came closer and the woman somehow got insane strength. His efforts were futile as she force fed him the Sake. She let go of Itachi's wrist and poked the now still Itachi on the head with her finger.

"Itachi-saan? You okay?" Itachi groaned and lifted his head feeling dizzy.

"Wha...what was I doing?" Rangiku smirked and shoved more sake down his throat. Itachi choked and spit a bit more up from the gagging reflex. "Damn it...Rangiku..." Itachi slowly stood as the dizzyness came. He felt the fear forming as the alchohol took effect and he felt...giddy. "Gimme some more of that stuff...it's good!" Stealing the bottle from her hand he chugged the rest of it down.

"Okay...letsh go shee Hishugaya-tachou..hic!" Itachi laughed and began to go down the hallway before passing out. Rangiku sighed as she realized her mistake.

"I forgot. Itachi can't hold alchohol well. Sorry Itachi!"

The Uchihas never got the piano player they wanted and had to settle for his tutor. It was all the fault of one lieutenant called Rangiku. Needless to say, Shisui had fun playing pranks on his little cousin.

* * *

><p>A group of shinigami from the Shinigami Women's Association congregated in a peaceful setting. The room was traditional styled like everything else in the Seireitei and the birds chirped in the tree outside the open door.<p>

The activities occuring...could be described as anything _but _normal. Yachiru, a pink haired child and president of the association, was currently discussing with the rest of the Association on how to make a new fundraiser. Everyone suggested an idea that got shot down at every turn because it costed too much money or was illogical. The best idea came from none other than Rangiku, which surprised the group.

"We should make photo collections of all the male captains!" She proclaimed with a cheery face. Yachiru piped up.

"Don't forget to add red-eyes! He's strong enough to beat Kenny!" Several nervous glances were passed around.

"But Yachiru-san, I don't think Itachi would be, oh I don't know, upset if he found out we took his pictures?" Rukia commented waving her hand back in forth.

"Oh come on guys! What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides! You guys _know_ you want find out what Itachi does in his spare time right?" Rukia huffed.

"I don't because I already know...it's quite boring actually."

"Ohhh? Maybe your just scared of being maimed by Itachi! But then again, I know a certain someone who would like that, right Nemu?" Said lieutenant blushed at Rangiku's statement.

"Okay! Operation take photos of red-eyes-chan and the captains starts!" Yachiru commented with a giggle. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Most people wouldn't say something related to _the _Uchiha Itachi in such a way so...nonchalantly when he could cut your head off without remorse. Much as the women of the Seireitei admired him, he was the "type of prey to approached carefully" as some of the more 'rabid' fangirls put it.

-Break-

Itachi had been practicing on the piano again having taken a liking to playing the stupid thing. He had been thinking back on Rangiku's comment a few months back and found himself slightly disturbed. He would have to be more careful about revealing his habits.

Shisui was quietly observing him, no doubt laughing in his head. Itachi had turned down the position for head of the clan saying he didn't deserve it. Still, the remaining people of the clan still respected him with the same degree the clan leader might receive. He inadvertantly managed to become a manipulator from the shadows without even trying. He wouldn't use the clan unless he needed to if the time ever came to do so.

Shisui had taken over in his steed and had joined the Gotei 13 as a member of Kyouraku's division. Honestly the two couldn't have been paired into a better squadron. Shunsui and Shisui were both carefree but serious when it came down to it. Heck even their name were similar! A chuckle distracted Itachi from his playing as he finished out the last verse in the song.

"Shisui. What is so funny?" Shisui wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I just never imagined _you _of all people to play the piano!" Itachi growled.

"It was a requirement for division nine. They wouldn't leave me alone unless I complied to their demands."

"Yeah,Yeah you know you were curious." Itachi gave him a blank stare. Now that no one was around, he had deactivated his sharingan.

"..." More silence. Itachi had grown weary of spies and in that brief instance of silence, the clicking of a camera was heard. Itachi glanced in the direction of the rock the had moved the slightest of an inch to the left. He had an inkling of who was behind this.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"You okay? You spaced out a few times." Itachi blinked a few times before activating his sharingan. He could hear the rock grating against the ground this time. He took out a kunai and impaled it on the to of the rock when Shisui wasn't looking.

"It's nothing. I thought I heard something."

"Oh. Okay then..."

The people who were under the rock however weren't so happy. They did get their shots but Itachi had impaled a kunai in their rock tunnel they had painfully crafted and almost hit Soifon. If he had hit anywhere else they would have been goners. The same could not be said the next day when a disgruntled Uchiha came in during a meeting.

The air dropped to freezing point as everyone stopped to gaze at the newcomer.

"Where is the film?" Soifon froze in spot trying to avoid the menacing Uchiha's glare. Yachiru popped up out of nowhere and gave Itachi the camera.

"Sorry red-kun! We just wanted to make money from selling your photos for a fundraiser." Itachi picked up the camera and shook it till the film came out.

"Next time you want a picture ask for it. Don't resort to fangirl methods, right, Soifon?"

"..."

"Very well. I will be taking my leave. If you need help with another fundraiser just tell me."

"...I warned you." Was all that was heard.

* * *

><p>"Mayuri I told you to stop monitoring Sasuke." Itachi stated at the paint wearing mad scientist. Mayuri put one pointed fingernail on Itachi's chest with an evil smirk.<p>

"Do you really think I'm going to stop monitoring you Uchiha's because you say so? You are quite the fascinating creatures! I would even goes as far to say you are descendants of hollows rather than humans. But the elemental lands do run parallel to our own, so I shouldn't be surprised if that is the case." Mayuri paced back to his oversized piano keyboard and punched in a few numbers showing Sasuke facing down various opponents at the kage summit.

"Ugh. Just don't let anybody get their hands on the information. If you let _anyone_ get that knowledge, I'll kill you in your sleep." Mayuri blinked a few times seemingly mocking Itachi.

"You don't have the rank to order me around like that. What makes you think I won't publish my research?" Itachi grinned maliciously before pulling a kunai out of his pocket.

"It seems you didn't listen to me. I _will _kill you in your sleep. You haven't done enough research on the Uchihas. My little brother is a small fry compared to me. I will make sure there will be no evidence, _taichou." _Mayuri didn't respond at first until he turned and began punching in multiple pass codes and precautionary procedures.

"Fine. I want you in here at least once a month. I want to study you." Itachi deadpanned as he walked out the door.

"I refuse." The kunai flew from Itachi's hand and caused in explosion on Mayuri's keyboard. The computer buzzed before several words blinked white on the blue screen of death. Mayuri's face became furious as he prepared to unleash his zanpakuto.

"IMPUDENT BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Itachi chuckled inwardly to himself as Mayuri went into a rage and chased after his crow illusion.

"Thank you, Karasu." Itachi slid the zanpakuto into its sheathe as the sword vibrated with laughter. The same couldn't be said for the unfortunate lackey that Mayuri unleased his rage on later that day.

_**"Mayuri's way too easy to fool, just like Orochimaru. Speaking of which, what happened to him?"**_ Karasu commented.

"Oh him? I made him eternally drunk. He's probably sealed in a wine cellar or something."

_**"Really?"**_

"No."

* * *

><p>Yachiru sat in front of Itachi (who was currently drinking his tea with Byakuya) with a less than innocent expression on her face. Itachi would never admit it, but she was possibly more demented than he had led everyone to believe he was. Another glance at her face and Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Scratch his earlier assumptions- she <em>was<em> more demented.

"Itachi, does she plan to watch us during the entire Sakura viewing?" Itachi shook his head. He had an inkling suspicion of what she was going to ask, and if was the usual, the answer would be a definite no.

"Yachiru...I'm not going to fight Kenpachi." The girl started pouting.

"But I want to get Ken-chan a birthday present and he always said he wants to fight you! So please red-chan?" Itachi took a sip of his tea before flicking a lone sakura petal onto Yachiru's head.

"No. I have no desire to show off my skills and reveal them to the entire Seireitei. Not only that, I currently do not desire any sort of higher rank than third seat. Doing such a thing would put me in line for squad thirteen's lieutenant seat." The girl huffed and turned around but not before pointing a finger mere inches from his face.

"I will get you to fight Ken-chan! Count on it Red-chan!" The girl disappeared pulling along her zanpakuto on wheels. Itachi blinked a few more times before taking a sip of his tea. The girl had ruined the majority of the Sakura viewing party, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the rest of it.

"Itachi-san, surely you should be more worried. She has known to cause- _pranks- _around the Soul Society. Who knows what she'll pull on you?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders. He knew Byakuya was referring to the picture incident. Itachi was silently glad he wasn't one of the ones who ended up with a naked picture.

_**Some time later...**_

Yachiru knew just the way to get Itachi to fight Ken-chan. The man was currently sleeping because she had stuck some sleep medicine, courtesy of Unohana, in his tea when he was busy talking to Byakuya.

She took out a bottle of pink hair dye and snuck up to Itachi's bedside with a gleeful expression. She took out a note and taped it to his face before setting to work on his long raven locks.

"There's no way you won't fight Ken-chan if you want your hair back to normal, hehe." In her left hand she had the hair dye removal devised by Mayuri. She took a quick snapshot of the pink headed Itachi before sneaking out the window. Ken-chan would be really excited for a good fight.

The first thing Itachi noticed when he woke up was that his hair felt strange. It didn't feel as smooth as it usually was as he brushed a stray pink bang out of his face. His eyes widened for a split second. _'Pink? I don't have pink hai-' _Itachi lost his calm composure for once in his life and rushed to the bathroom to see his hair died a bright neon pink. Not noticing it till now, he had a piece of paper taped to his face. How had he not noticed it till now?

He peeled the thing off his face and read the letter with an almost positive certainty of who it was from.

_Red-chan, please meet Ken-chan in the training arena this afternoon if you want the pink removed from your hair._

_-Yachiru_

_P.s Ken-chan says I'm your superior so I can boss you around however I like. So be there!_

Itachi took a defeated glance at his hair before sighing and tucking the note in his pocket. He strapped his laughing zanpakutou onto his back and started out the door, but not before tying his hair up into a knot and finding a way to use his bamboo hat to cover the pink. He swore that you could see it glowing in the dark! Breaking a few objects in an uncharacteristic rage on the way out, Itachi was going to give some people hell.

All the captains minus the captain-commander were currently waiting for this intruder that Yachiru had told them about. Hitsugaya was pissed for the intrusion while the duo of Kyouraku and Ukitake were guessing that Yachiru was lying. Komamura couldn't be read, because of the basket mask on his face. Mayuri was watching from his lab to search for this intruder. Byakuya wanted to confirm his suspicions. Soi-fon was in wait. Needless to say, everyone had their own curiosities and reasons for being here.

Everyone froze when they felt a killer intent approaching while Kenpachi smiled at the familiar reiatsu. Itachi removed the hat after casting a genjutsu on his hair to turn it black. Yachiru jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder with a shocked face.

"No way! How did you get your hair back to its normal color." Itachi twitched his eyebrow a little bit, his expression couldn't be seen beneath his favorite cloak. He loved how it made him menacing when need be.

"It's not normal..." Itachi muttered under his breath. Itachi tucked his hands into his sleeves and grabbed several kunai he had hidden. "Kenpachi...you wanted to fight?" Kenachi grinned like a maniac as he removed his zanpakutou. No one else responded to this challenge between the two as they silently watched the stare down. Kyouraku wistled only to receive a death glare from Itachi.

"Looks like someone finally made Itachi serious. Wonder what's got him so worked up." Yachiru popped up beside Kyouraku and shouted to the entire crowd.

"He's mad 'cause I dyed his hair pink!" A spike in Itachi's reiatsu was felt and his pink hair was revealed. All the captains silently laughed to themselves while Byakuya, who had secretly considered himself a friend of Itachi, could only wonder how Yachiru managed to sneak up on Itachi.

The reiatsu of both combatants spiked and there was flicker later as two blades clashed. One was Kenpachi's zanpakutou while the other was a kunai. Itachi vanished so fast it was like teleportation, even to Byakuya, to appear at the other side of the arena. Flipping through several seals, Itachi blew a giant fireball at Kenpachi who dissipated it with a blast of reiatsu. Several flaming shurikan caming flying through the cloud that Kenpachi deflected with his zanpakutou.

Kenpach used flashstep to appear right behind Itachi and slashed right down his back. Everyone gasped until the clone turned into multiple crows and reformed above Kenpachi into several figures of Itachi. "Heh, I hate kido. It's a coward's way of fighting! Face me Itachi!" Itachi pointed a finger and the crows still flying turned into shuriken that went flying towards Kenpachi yet doing no damage.

"It's not kido...and you are mistaken if you think I need a zanpakuto to defeat you." Itachi stated with cold eyes. "But I don't want to drag this on longer than necessary..." Itachi drew his zanpkakutou. "Tobu ni Yami, Karasu!" A blast of reiatsu was felt at the release of the zanpakutou.

The illusion disappeared revealing Itachi in front of Kenpachi and slashed down with the sword.. Kenpachi blocked with a maniac laugh before Itachi ativated its more specific abilitity.

"Amaterasu..." The sword caught on fire in a strange black flame. Itachi slashed sideways with his zanpakutou sending a spread of fire towards kenpachi who attempted to block it with reiatsu yet failing. His robe caught on fire as the man's grin turned into a frown.

"What type of fire is this? I can't put it out."

"Amaterasu." A black fire that burns for three days and nights or until the target is incinerated. My sword allows me to manipulate this ability better than I could during my lifetime." Vanishing from his spot he aimed for Kenpachi's back but was blocked by a strike of his sword. Reiatsu levels continued to grow until Itachi decided he'd had enough. Any longer and he would be revealing his true powers from life.

"Tsukuyomi..." All the captains saw was Itachi losing to Kenpachi. But that was good enough, Aizen's stare was unnerving him. Itachi disappated into a flock of crows. He had to find where Yachiru placed the hair dye removal... Itachi had to laugh at himself . He had felt more alive just now than he had before...

* * *

><p><strong>There's a few funny stories for you guys. Really short chapter, but I'll probably add a few more like these. Thanks for the reviews. Didn't think I would get a big response from last chapter, but that's fine by me. The shinigami women's society part came from one of the episode's can't remember which one. They went around trying to get pictures of all the captains. Next update probably won't be for a little while.<strong>


	6. Invasion and plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Sorry I haven't responded to reviews and what not. I got really busy. Now the story is getting more serious. I rewrote this several times, so hopefully it good. I skipped around a bit and it doesn't follow cannon events exactly, but I figured, hey it's close enough.**

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed contentedly as he watched the Uchiha children running around joyfully. Everyone had insisted that he become the next leader. They were mostly Mikoto's followers, but it seemed that loyalty transferred over to an extent when Mikoto insisted on Itachi becoming the head. He had refused, but that never stopped them before.<p>

Shisui was another candidate, but he had refused and replied that he would never get to have any fun. Basically, the duty fell back to Itachi. So now he led the clan which had established itself as one of the greater noble houses in the Seireitei. Anyone who spoke out about their current position had a stern reprimanding, as he did not want a repeat of the rebellion. That would lower any respect they earned over the years.

Normally Rukia would drag him off around this time of day, but she had been in the Living World for sometime now. So here he sat on the roof, overlooking the Seireitei. There was just a few issues nagging at the back of his mind. Rukia had been gone for longer than was necessary for a stay in the human world. The other, was the fact that there were reports of souls disappearing from Rukongai as well as one or two hollows that vanished in the middle of a fight. The issue prodded at the back of his mind, because the souls leftover traces had led him to the Elemental Nations of all places.

Shisui landed beside him with a soft thump and a huge grin on his face. "Admiring the children, Itachi?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on! I know you don't age, but Mikoto's worried that you'll never find that _special_ person."

"You and I both know that Mikoto just wants grand children." His tone was disinterested, and he might as well be. He had yet to find a woman that held any interest to him. Even if his time was open and everything peaceful as he had always wished, he had no intentions of getting married anytime soon.

"Don't blame me when she goes chasing after you."

"Hn." Itachi sat up slowly and rested one arm on his knee that was pulled up to his chest. He met Shisui straight in the eye so that they could get to the _real_ reason he was here and not doing duties as the 3rd seat. He had replaced Tatsufusa, how the predecessor had made the rank, Itachi would never know. He was possibly one of the worst swordsmen he had seen. Who make strange noises and gloats about it?

"A member of Division Two was sent after Rukia in the living world. He was killed by Grand Fisher apparently." Itachi kept his face trained blank, but it was never a good thing that Grand Fisher was roaming around. He would have no trouble with it, but anyone below fifth seat might have an issue. "Before then, it was reported that Rukia was in a gigai. If she keeps this up, someone will be sent to apprehend her. By someone, I mean Kuchiki- taichou or you." Itachi nodded as he carefully rained in his surprise at Rukia's breach of rules. Shinigami never used a gigai unless the situation absolutely called for it.

Itachi never did like gigais. After being free of his own body for many years, you get used to the weightlessness that comes with being a spirit. The gigais were heavy and you had to adjust to the body extremely quickly. Not to say that souls didn't feel gravity, they felt it. Just never as badly as the living body did. True, your body was recreated upon entering the Soul Society, but it just never felt the same as being alive.

"Shisui, there is something strange going on. It will not do for you to report any of this to the superiors. I will prepare the Uchiha senkaimon. Would you mind getting my gigai for me?" Shisui instantly sensed the change in the air and went into clan loyalty mode.

"Understood." He vanished from his spot as Itachi mentally prepared himself for his first time in years as a living person. It would be strange and he had a feeling that something was about to erupt within the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>In the stream of endless black hair, Itachi fit in perfectly with the crowd. He had little knowledge of this world, so he had made sure to research it for a considerable time before designing his gigai to his liking as well as stealing a bit of money from those who didn't need it-when they weren't looking of course. The only way he could possibly stick out was his looks or his long hair. No matter what anyone told him, he was never going to cut his hair, <em>never.<em> He was always glad that he received his mothers straight hair instead of the usual chicken butt hair of the Uchiha.

His first priority was to track down Rukia – the keyword here being was. Instead he had come face to face with a massive reiatsu coming of an orange haired boy with a disgruntled expression on his face. To top things off, he was wearing the robes of a shinigami and carrying a zanpakutou. This was one thing Shisui had not reported. So the first thing he did was act like a curious civilian who could see ghosts, and in turn that meant he could see shinigami.

"Excuse me sir, why are you wearing such a strange outfit?" Itachi questioned. The boy gave him an incredulous look while pointing a finger at him.

"Wait, you can see me?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow to say 'are you insane'.

"Yeah. Humans _are_ able to see other humans." He lowered his voice a tone and allowed a grim smile to creep onto his face. "Have you seen Rukia? I met her at the store other day and we decided to hang out. I've known her for some time, but I can't seem to find her." Itachi narrowed his eyes just enough to intimidate the boy.

"Well...uh, I haven't seen Ruk-" Both of them could only watch mesmerized at the sky as a huge black gash opened up like a crack.

"What's that?" Itachi questioned even though he was perfectly aware of what it was. He had sensed it growing when he entered the town, but it was finally splitting. The gargantua was opening. All the hollows began to gather just as a boy that vaguely reminded Itachi of Sasuke came running up to them followed by Rukia and the real body of the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted at the orange haired boy. He turned with a grin before he saw the black haired boy.

"Uryuu..." Their musings were interrupted when Itachi stepped between them.

"I'm assuming you two are responsible for this mess." His gaze trailed to the boy with glasses, Uryuu. Rukia pushed the two of them back and bowed to Itachi.

"Itachi-san, I'm sorry! I couldn't keep these two idiots from getting into trouble." Itachi nodded and pointed to the cluster of hollows in the park.

"You should be more worried about the group of hollows. Normally I would help out, but I'm not supposed to be here. I came because I heard rumors, Rukia. You are aware of the consequences...?"

"Rukia who is this guy?' Ichigo pointed once more at Itach then looked at Uryuu to see if he could confirm.

"All I can tell is that he's a soul reaper."Itachi ignored the ongoing conversation before sighing and removing his gigai. It fell to the ground with a thump. Itachi had already removed his zanpakutou from its sheathe by now. There was a startled gasp from Ichigo, but it was short lived.

"Rukia, I came here to check up on you only to find the city in chaos. I'll give you my warning now; they know of your activities. Be prepared." Ichigo and Uryuu rushed past Itachi and into the fray of hollows. He slowly walked past several hollows that lunged before disintegrating. He had to be prepared for whatever came out of the gargantua.

The roars of hollows continued until a claw ripped a bigger hole in the gargantua. A white mask followed, the hollow draped in eery black robes. A foot landed in the park and Itachi saw fit to release his zanpakutou. He pushed Ichigo and Uryuu out of the circle and swung a flame covered sword in an arc, spreading the amaterasu flames in a wide range. The hollows swiftly vanished and Itachi met the two teens in the eyes.

"Your foolishness has brought a menos grande to the world of the living." The two teens glanced at anywhere but his face. "Since you are unable to handle it, I shall be the one to kill it. Ichigo, it is obvious that Rukia has a great deal of trust in you. Therefore, I shall teach you a bit about wielding a zanpakutou." He raised his zanpakutou in the air. His pressure rose immensely and he could see Uryuu and Ichigo stagger.

"What..?" Ichigo murmured. Itachi continued with an even tone.

"The true power of a zanpakutou comes from knowing its name. You must learn to control your reiatsu, or you will die." He closed his eyes. A simple reiatsu wave should do the trick... "Karasu..." He swung his arm down in a large arc in which a wave of fire and reiatsu burst. The menos caught on fire and shrieked loudly before vanishing like the rest of the hollows. "Ichigo, be prepared for the worst. The path you have chosen to walk will soon become violent. And indeed, that was the best advice he could offer without it turning into treason.

* * *

><p>Itachi returned to the Soul Society shortly after his excursion to the living world. Maybe next time he would venture to the nations, even if it was just to startle people. It had been some time since he had returned, and he had promptly visited Byakuya regarding Rukia's condition of being in the living world for an extended period of time.<p>

Currently, they were busy drinking tea in the Sakura garden he kept in his strolling garden. He looked Byakuya straight in the eye as he prepared to address the issue at hand. "You are aware that Rukia has yet to come back?" Byakuya took a sip of his tea and gave his response in eye contact form. "Any news on the sentence?"

"I have been assigned to remove her forcefully from the living world later today. Abarai Renji will be accompanying me." Itachi inclined his head thoughtfully in response.

"And your sister? What do you hope for regarding her fate?"

"I do not wish ill will on her, but as family head I must do what is appropriate." Itachi nodded once more. He could understand how Byakuya was feeling, having to choose his loyalty to the law over his sister.

"Byakuya, there is a chance that I may or may not be here by the time arrives. You are one of the people I trust with my suspicions. I want you to keep an eye on Sousuke Aizen." Byakuya's eyes widened before he gave a respectful nod.

"If its really as bad as you suspect, I will be on full alert."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Mikoto sat at the table with Shisui while Itachi sorted through the clan finances. Shisui was leaning on one arm, his elbow on the table. They had food set out, but everyone was too apprehensive to eat. There was little poking of the food here and there, but no one said a word.<p>

" I heard about Rukia. The hell butterfly came flying in this afternoon." Itachi didn't respond. He knew that if he met her eyes she would see the sadness. Kaien Shiba and Rukia Kuchiki were the first ones who managed to get close to him during his time in the Soul Society. It was bad enough that he hadn't protected Rukia on the day that Kaien was killed by the hollow, but now she was imprisoned. It seemed luck never had it out for him or the people he cared about.

"Yeah. There are rumors of an execution."

"Are you going to go see her?" Mikoto questioned. He knew her mother wanted him to date the girl, because she was quite fond of Rukia. Somehow he couldn't see that happening.

"No." The table fell silent. He didn't see her, because it would only break her heart into more pieces than it already was.

* * *

><p>Itachi could practically feel the reiatsu in the air. All the divisions were anticipating the execution that had been slowly gaining more to her sentence with each passing day. Currently, they were at a level five execution. A public execution.<p>

Itachi could only hope that Kisuke had something up his sleeve. The man had more knowledge than he, and he trusted the man to a very limited extent. Just enough not to screw up his plans once he discovered them, to say the least. That's when he felt it. The senkaimon was opening somewhere in the Rukongai.

Hell butterflies flew past in a hurry and the people responsible for the alarms began to hit the large wooden slabs placed everywhere just for an occasion like this.

"**Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"** The butterflies were scattered all over and Itachi knew his hopes had been answered. He swiftly picked up his zanpakutou -he always kept it with him regardless of rules- and marched towards the gate. On most occasions, the wall surrounding the Seireitei was up, but he watched with amusement as the huge stone walls came crashing down. He had to hurry before the more ruthless of the shinigami interfered.

He jumped to the nearest roof, startling other members of division nine and dashed towards the strongest pressure output. He searched along a special part of the wall known only to members in charge of Rukongai security. His hand slipped into the groove and a door opened. Double checking to make sure no one else was watching, he slipped through.

The huge ax came cleaving towards his face, and he nimbly dodged it to land on the top of the rock cliff-wall created by Jidanbou. Itachi sighed inwardly. He would have to arrange for this mess to be cleaned up. He curiously observed the fight between Ichigo and Jidanbou as each crash of the ax came crushing down.

He nimbly dodged the area shot at his face before turning to face the attacker. He was met with a black cat, a tan boy with dark brown hair, an orange haired girl, and the Quincy. He rectified the thought in his head about hoping. Kisuke was mad. Itachi might as well test them to see if they would be able to successfully infiltrate. At least that was his first thought, until the cat spoke. It backed up slowly with a cautious expression while gaining the attention of the rest of the group.

"This is bad! Uryuu halt your arrows this instant!" Uryuu seemed about to contradict the cat until he slowly lowered his bow in defeat.

"I've seen this guy before. He single handedly took out that oversized hollow in the park." He stated. The cat looked at him thoughtfully before going back to its explanations.

"Yeah. He's one of the most feared shinigami within the Soul Society. He's only third seat, but he could easily rival that of a captain. I've always heard he's in his position because he never had the heart to knock others out of their positions." Itachi didn't respond, but stared at the cat curiously. He sharingan swirled in his eyes as he tried to identify the person masquerading around as a cat. Somehow she had gotten a hold of a ninja relic. "His blade is called Karasu, Crow. As far as I know, its a fire kido blade. There's rumors about other abilities, but its not too clear since nobody managed to get him to explain in detail."

"I'm surprised you have such detailed knowledge on me. Tell me, what is your name?" The cdat bristled slightly.

"Youruichi." Itachi allowed his expression to show a slight hint of surprise before slipping his mask back on.

"Shihouin? I heard you were exiled before my arrival. I assume Kisuke Urahara had something to do with your appearance here. No matter, you really hope to invade the Seireitei with this group of teenagers? I knew Urahara was mad, but I had no idea it extended this far."

"They are more capable than they appear, Uchiha Itachi." Itachi withdrew his sword which instantly released. Youruichi took a defensive stance in front of the group. "You've achieved bankai?"

"Hn." Jidanbou and Ichigo had been absorbed in their own battle and now Jidanbou was opening up the gate. "I did not come here to fight, but to see what Urahara's magnificent plan was to save Rukia. I am surprised that they are able to withstand my reiatsu now, however, they were sent here before they were ready." He vanished leaving Youruichi and the group baffled.

"Damn him. He's as cryptic as the rumors say. However according to the rumors, that's the most he's ever spoken in one sentence as well..." Youruichi muttered. "All of you will need to avoid that man at all costs. He is not to be messed with."

"Right."

Seconds later, Jidanbou came crashing to the ground.

* * *

><p>Itachi meditated in the Uchiha garden with his zanpakutou on his lap. He focused until he could vaguely feel himself pulled into the mindscape with Karasu. The masked zanpakutou was sitting calmly among the trees as usual. Magekyou eyes met his and Karasu stood up.<p>

"It's been a while since you've come here. Geez you made a mess out of the gate." Itachi nodded and sat down by a pond with Karasu. A few crows cawed in the distance.

"I've warned Byakuya. I plan to face of against Youruichi's group when the time comes. Ichigo has potential, yet he lacks the proper training. Once Aizen makes his move, I shall make my own."

"It's worrisome that the Soul Society managed to ignore your reiatsu for the most part." Itachi didn't respond and he sluggishly blinked.

"Gin Ichimaru was there. However, I doubt that he will say anything as he is just as guilty of running to the gate." Karasu inclined his head, the sharingan gazing at him deeply.

"I hope that you do not plan to use bankai against them." Itachi shook his head.

"It will be used against the other captains. Sousuke Aizen shall not have my mercy nor will Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Oh?" Karasu chuckled.

"Mayuri has been monitoring Sasuke." Karasu waved a hand in response.

"Shoulda known." He threw a shiny stone into the pond where a reflection instantly appeared. "You didn't come here for chit chat. You came here to learn from me once more, did you not?"

"Hn." Karasu sighed and handed him a shiny pebble.

"Let's start with defeating your dark self, or in other words, your equivalent of a hollow." The figure took shape in the water and slowly rose to the surface with a malicious grin. "It's not a hollow, but its good training." The pair charged. Training had begun.

* * *

><p>Shisui was busy entertaining Rangiku and the Women's Association when the large concussive boom resounded in the Seireitei. Everyone rushed outside to see the barrier surrounding the Seireitei begin to shatter as the large ball of light forcefully pressed against it. He narrowed his eyes. Regardless of the impression other people had of him, he could be as serious as Itachi when the time called for it.<p>

"That's a Shiba technique." He commented. He was silently hoping that he and Itachi could follow through with their plan and that the group sent by Urahara could handle themselves until the time came for training. Things seemed to be blowing up once more. Another boom and the light split into multiple lights that shot into different directions. Shisui cursed silently.

It seemed he would have to take things into his own hands and keep these Ryouka out of anything they could not handle. He was not known for his genjutsu for nothing. Itachi might be mad at him, but previous plans would have to be scrapped. The ones lurking in the shadows would make their move soon, and they had to prepare as many people as they could.

"Shisui-san, what is that?" Rangiku asked.

"It's the Ryouka. I have a bad feeling about this..." Eyes turned towards him questioningly. Hoping to throw them off the trail of his dread he suddenly threw his arms up in a wild fashion. "How about I get you girls a date with Itachi, eh?"

He was greeted by squeals of delight, yet no one forgot that the invasion had begun. In another part of the Seireitei, red eyes open.

It has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>The invasion of the Soul Society begins! Hopefully it was okay. I'm gonna get past this part of the story before adding in more humor. Pretty soon Itachi's bankai will appear! Hopefully I can wrap everything up in the next few chapters and move onto Hueco Mundo. This is also a lot shorter than most of my other chapters. Fangirls, Ryouka, and Aizen appears in the next chapter! <strong>


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**I had originally planned to post this sooner, so sorry for the delay. I've been swamped with work . I will answer a few things at the end. Last chapter may also need some editing since I feel I wasn't entirely clear on what is going on.**

* * *

><p>To say that the Soul Society had poor security, was perhaps the understatement of the century. They get hollow attacks and souls stolen right from underneath their noses on a constant basis. If they gave him an entire court squad, he was almost positive that he would put them through such a rigorous training regime that they would not be able to stand at the end of the day. Yes, Itachi would certainly make them the most fastidious of monitors.<p>

That brings Itachi back to the current situation, staring at the group of shinigami from Eleventh Division piled on top of one another. Itachi could feel his left eyebrow beginning to twitch in irritation at their...usefulness in general terms. Division Four was at least ten times more useful than what he had seen from the rowdy bunch so far.

_'I always knew that Division Eleven was full of hand-picked idiots, but this is ridiculous...a genin could beat them.' _Itachi mused silently with a blank face. Not to mention the idiots never bother to learn any sort of kido, an important factor within the equation. The pad of shoes against the white tile caught Itachi's attention as he slowly turned to face the noise. Behind him there was a loud explosion blew his hair- ponytail included- away from his face.

"What the hell?" Shisui muttered as he landed beside Itachi who was becoming more and more irritated as each second passed. He had sent out a hell butterfly message when he found Ikkaku, but now _this_? Did Kisuke intend to destroy the Seireitei? Granted there was that one time where he vaguely remembered saying tha the would go along with whatever Kisuke had in mind, but this was ridiculous on many levels.

"Yumichika..." Itachi responded listlessly. This just reconfirmed his statement that the Eleventh Division was full of idiots. Itachi spared a glance to the unranked grunts on the ground. They would live, but Yumichika would need medical attention. "Shisui, send out the message to the Foruth Division." Shisui nodded.

"What about you?" Itachi shook his head. There were several other matters he had to take care of.

"Ikkaku is still missing. The threat level is approximately captain level. One of the Ryouka is assumed to be Youruichi Shihoin. Shisui's eyes widened marginally before he frowned.

"Very well then Itachi. Don't get yourself killed."

"Hn." The two faced back to back before they separated from each other in blurs. Itachi landed on the nearest accessible rooftop and activated Karasu. The sword dissolved into a group of solid crow variations of his genjutsu and flew towards the barrier center over the Seireitei. They swarmed for several minutes as Itachi focused on calculations based on trajectory, distance, and velocity. He closed his eyes in concentration for several minutes.

The crows swiftly separated and went in multiple directions. One of his reconnaissance birds flew over his head and crashed into a sand crater before dispelling. Itachi's eyes cracked open. _'Target location acquired...now then.' _It will be time to send Ikkaku to Division 4.

The soles of his abnormal shoes padded softly on the ground as he slowly approached the crater of sand. Thee was no trace of the original ground, meaning that one of the people who landed hee could turn rock into dust. Now he had yet to determine if it was able to be used on humans in such a manner, though the probability seemed unlikely. If it was a plausible reason, then Yumichika or Ikkaku would be lying nearby. He still sensed Ikkaku, and Yumichika was blown up by fireworks.

_'Now then, which way?'_

_**'Straight ahead baring the corner.' **_

_'That was rhetorical, Karasu.'_

_**'I know.'**_

Itachi shook his head in annoyance. He had to give props to whoever defeated Ikkaku, based on the faltering reiatsu, because he was one of the few smarter ones in Division Eleven. He rounded the corner to find Ikkakau lying unconscious next to his zanpakutou. Itachi silently picked the man up before flinging him over his shoulder. Kisuke better follow through on the deal they made several years back. If he didn't need extra support on the matter, he would have taken Aizen out the moment he laid eyes on the man. He had just three days now that the execution date had been moved up by 'Central 46.'

_'Those documents I found hidden in the Ninth Division's barracks beg to differ. There is no doubt that this is orchestrated by Aizen. Kisuke's group better come through and I need to make preparations for execution day.'_

* * *

><p>Shisui let out a dramatic sigh. Why couldn't the Seireitei let this one little offense go? He swore these guys were worse than Uchihas on any given day. Stupid Central 46! Rukia was a nice girl, and one of the few people who had been willing to get to know Itachi without wanting to date him. He was positive about Itachi's willingness to get to know any of the other women as well, just not to date them.<p>

"Tch. Stupid 46, Why can't they just let the Captain-commander deal with issues? That guy has more of a heart than the 'wise men' of the Rukongai. He's smarter than them to..." Shisui muttered to no one in particular.

He rounded the corner and stopped in front of Yumichika. The gaudy man had his eye feathers singed and his hair...i-it...Shisui put a hand to his moth trying to hold back the snicker, but failed miserably. "It's afro boy! Who's the ugly one now, eh Yumichika?" Still laughing at the ridiculous hair style, he braced the barely conscious man with one arm, the other on his zanpakutou in case the intruder came back.

"S-shut up, Shisui..." Yumichika rasped before steadying himself with as much wait as he could handle.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. You take it easy before you pass out on me. I don't want to haul your unconscious butt all the way to the Fourth Division." Shisui scolded and received a glare from Yumichika. "Still...I don't see why you don't just call out your zanpakutou's real name." Shisui let out a dramatic sigh and placed a hand on his forehead. He shook his head. "But, I guess we'll _never_ know about your true beauty! Such a shame...what power you could have if you only honed it!"

Yumichika narrowed his eyes at Shisui. "Shut it before I really _do_ use it on you." Shisui paused his breath that he had been preparing for another wailing, dramatic speech.

"..." Silence. "I don't get it."

"Hm?"

"We could have apprehended the intruders, yet you let the objective get away because you wouldn't call out your zanpakutou's true form. You underestimated your opponent." Sharingan eyes gazed steadily at Yumichika. They were almost to the Fourth Division now.

"I would have lost all respect from my Division. It's the unspoken rule..."

"So? If they truly cared for you as a comrade, it wouldn't matter. You've shown them you can fight without kido. You're not foolin' me or Itachi. We're trained to discover discrepancies from a person. Of couse, it also helps that sharingan can read the true release form of a zanpakuto."

"I will not change my ways because the Uchiha say so." Yumichika retorted as they landed in front of the barracks. Shisui smirked knowingly before entering the building.

"It's fine that way, afro-boy. Just don't let it get in the way of the mission next time." Yumichika huffed while several workers came rushing to pick up Yumichika.

"I don't need advice from someone as ugly as you..." Then, he passed out. Shisui shrugged in response and exited the area. He had only done that because he was upset that Yumichika refused to use his zanpakutou properly. Not only was he inhibiting his own performance, but the zanpakutou was crying out and he let the intruder get away. He had to agree with Itachi, the Eleventh Division is a bunch of idiots.

"Now then...what next?"

* * *

><p>Shisui was waiting in front of Division Eleven's barracks when Itachi arrived with Ikkaku carelessly slung over his back. The eager Uchiha cousin dashed up to greet Itachi before giving him a strange look and pointing at Ikkaku.<p>

"Itachi, you do realize that's not how you carry an injured person right?" Itachi glanced at his burden before shifting him slightly on his shoulder.

"Oh. Thank you. I hadn't realized that he was in the wrong position. No wonder my arm was falling asleep."

"That's not what I meant..." Itachi deadpanned.

"You don't expect me to carry him bridal style do you? And the other way is much harder and takes more time. This is more efficient." Shisui felt his eye twitch.

_'Stubborn as always.'_Shisui sighed and the tapping of feet caused the pair to turn their attention towards the sound. It was none other than the captain of the Fourth Division, Unohana Retsu, already reaching out to grab Ikkaku.

"Uchiha-san...I appreciate it if you wouldn't handle my patients in such a manner." Itachi shook his head as he handed Ikkaku to the group of shinigami now tending to his wounds.

"I-"

"Uchiha-san," Unohana cut him off, "_You will not handle my patients that way."_ Shisui and Itachi tried to stand there ground, but feeling the menacing aura radiating of of the woman, backed up a few paces to clear the way.

"Y-yes."

"Crystal clear. Hey, Itachi, why don't we head home?" Itachi gave him a quizzical look.

"But we still have orders to capture the intruders." Shisui grabbed Itachi's arm and waved at Unohana with a big grin.

"Ah, but I want to hear you play the piano. Maybe you should learn a different instrument? Mikoto was bugging me to hear it. Besides your only third seat. Even second seat got taken out so what can you hope to do?"

_'I'm going to kill him for that later...'_ Itachi thought angrily. _'I was supposed to meet up with Yoruichi, but stupid Shisui is interfering with my plans.'_

"And-," Shisui glanced at Itachi's pensive face," Hey you listening? Anyways, don't worry Unohana-taichou, we'll find your missing squad member."

"Thank you, Itachi-san, Shisui-san." Unohana replied before heading to the hospital. Shisui, still grasping Itachi's wrist, dragged him off in the direction of their house.

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" Rangiku greeted the raven at the door before plowing him into the ground in a gigantic hug. "The captains invited you to go drinking tonight!" Itachi blinked slowly. Once. Twice. He decided is was better to shut the door, until Rangiku managed to pry it open before it could shut all the way.<p>

"I don't want to get drunk again." Itachi replied in a bored tone before taking a bite out of the cabbage onigiri.

"It'll make you feel better!" Rangiku softened her gaze. "We all know your beating yourself up over the Rukia incident." He really wasn't, but he wasn't about to tell her _"While we're at it, it's a big plan I involved myself in last time I visited Kisuke. I'm a traitor."_ That would not go over well in any circumstances, even if he didn't see himself as a traitor. In a way, he owed Rukia. Now if only he could have done the same for Kaien. Rukia would be saved no matter what.

"..." Itachi stared at her. She took out a glass of sake with an evil grin on her face.

"I didn't tell you, but I asked Shisui to come with us. We knew you would react this way." Itachi paled slightly at the sight of Shisui with a rope. The guy was always to quick for his own good...

"Hey little cousin! It's time to have some fun!" Itachi backed up to find the wall. His eyes darted to each escape route between Shisui, the door, and the wall. He ducked only to have sevral kunai come flying at him which forced him to dodge straight into Shisui who tied him up.

"Let me go." Shisui grinned before tossing him over his back.

"Nope. I planned for you to do this. We're going to have fun! All you've done since Rukia got caught is mope and blame yourself! Quick Rangiku!"

"Right!" Shisui put his fingers into a seal while Rangiku grabbed onto his arm that wasn't holding Itachi. A poof of smoke later, they were in the middle of the bar. Kyouraku was in the corner with Ukitake. The pair looked up with wide grins at the sight of Itachi tied up, glaring at a wall.

"You finally caught him, eh?" Shisui took a swig of his sake. Ukitake chuckled as Itachi was thrown to the ground unceremoniously with a thump. Itachi bit back a groan and instead focused on undoing the knots in the rope. Things were going mostly as planned, except for the other captains. And wait, shouldn't they be at a meeting concerning the intruders? A hand slipped the knot undone and Itachi silently glanced from different areas of the room to calculate an escape route.

He had originally planned on going with Rangiku to the bar, but when he showed up he automatically decided it wasn't worth it. If he didn't hurry Rangiku would stick more of that potent _stuff_ in his mouth. It burned and he hated the feeling not to mention he was left with a hangover in the morning. Why was he the only one that would forcefully be choked with the stuff?

"Be careful Shisui. He's plotting against you as we speak." Ukitake commented as he watched Itachi struggle in his bindings. Itachi met his gaze and Ukitake gave a wink. Itachi raised and eyebrow but didn't comment. Hopefully he would manage to run away soon.

* * *

><p>A black cat dashed from rooftop to rooftop in search of an orange haired boy. She extended her senses in search of him and finally discovered the boy hiding in the alleyway. She jumped down from the roof and landed softly in front of Ichigo.<p>

"Ah! Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" The cat took in the surrounding area before deeming it safe enough to speak.

"I came here to warn you. Kisuke seems to have gone behind my back and made a deal with the shinigami known as Uchiha Itachi." Ichigo seemed puzzeled. Apparently he hadn't gotten the memo, which is what she had figured to begin with. "Uchiha Itachi is the Third Seat of the Ninth Division. He's actively seeking us out it seems. He's onto your trail already." Ichigo frowned and motioned Ganju from the other end of the alleyway.

"I should be able to handle him. I did manage to take out Ikkaku." Yoruichi shook her head. This wouldn't do.

"You don't understand the severity of the situation you are in. Itachi is ranked in the Seireitei as one of the most dangerous shinigami. He's next in line for a captain's position when it becomes available." Ichigo seemed to pale very minutely before grabbing for the sword laying against a wall.

"These captains...are they powerful?" Yoruichi swished her tail before lifting a tile in the floor. Ichigo seemed surprised, but decided not to question it. It had gotten to the point where nothing from the cat should be questioned. How many cats do you know are capable of speech?

"You two, follow me." She jumped into the hole and landed in the sewer system of the Seireitei. Thankfully it was a dry area that had not been used for several hundred years. The offending odor still grated on her nerves however.

"You going to answer me?" Ichigo grumbled before Yoruichi paused and gave him a hard stare.

"Be careful Ichigo. In terms of power, I would rank Itachi among the top five in the Seireitei. Kisuke and I have been keeping tabs on the Soul Society. This includes the fall of the Shihouin family and the rise of the Uchiha." Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. Yoruichi took this as a sign that he was listening for once.

"In the span of about fifty years, two members have made a name for themselves. They are Uchiha Shisui, and Uchiha Itachi. Back to terms of power, Uchiha Itachi achieved the rank of third seat immediately upon entry. Uchiha Shisui appeared later and led the clan until he ceded his position to Itachi. Uchiha Shisui attained the rank of fourth seat upon entry into the ranks." Yoruichi took a brief moment to make sure the pair behind her still understood. Ichigo didn't disappoint when he asked the question that was glaringly obvious.

"That was fifty years ago, and you mentioned something about the top five in terms of power...where do those two fit into all of this?" Yoruichi grinned which didn't really appear that well in her cat form.

"It means, in terms of power, they have managed to outrank most of the captains in less than fifty years of training. The only thing they lack is experience. I assume that is part of the reason why Itachi turned down the position for lieutenant after the death of Kaien Shiba. As for the top captains, they go in this order: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Aizen, Itachi/Shisui. It's had for me to base anything just tha tI know they ae the strongest of Seireitei. I was unable to determine anything other than the fact that Itachi and Shisui seem to be equal in terms of rivalry. In other words, I'm not sure where to place Itachi or Shisui as rumors say they never show their true strength. From what I've saw earlier, I would say it is true."

"So... your saying that he could kill us in one strike?" Yoruichi nodded. "That doesn't matter." Ichigo clenched his fist and held it out in front of him in determination. "No matter who stands in my way, I'm going to save Rukia!"

"I can't help but think there is something suspicious about this incident. Itachi obviously knew who Kisuke was, and he even mentioned the implications of our little group." _I believe Kisuke may have done some last minute planning behind my back. _"Ichigo. Be careful, I cannot determine whether Itachi is a friend or foe."

"But you just said he knew about us coming. Is there something you're not telling us Yoruichi?" The cat shook he head and moved along the sewer path line.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Itachi visited once with my brother, and you don't know that he's got you into his plans until the very end. This way of operating is too drawn out for him to efficiently perform in his normal way..." Ganju broke in. He rested his hand on his chin in a thinking pose making small mumblings on occasion. The night passed by with only a few incidents.

* * *

><p>Itachi spent the night meditating with his zanpakuto in the barracks. The invasion of the Ryouka did not allow him to go back to the manor located outside of the Seireitei. He didn't feel like facing Mikoto at the moment. The shogi screen door slid open revealing Hisagi Shuuhei with a troubled face.<p>

"Itachi-san." He sat down in front of Itachi who cracked an eye open to peer at the man.

"What is it, Shuuhei-san?" Hisagi glanced around the room nervously pondering a question. He opened his mouth several times like a gaping before working up the nerve to ask Itachi his question.

"You and Kuchiki Rukia. I've heard rumors that you were involved in Kaien Shiba's death and that you are close to her and her brother." Itachi didn't respond as the moon came out from behind a cloud. He stared up at the light mesmerized as he was reminded of that night many years ago when he had first arrived in the Seireitei.

"Yes...I was. I was not directly the cause of his death, but I do not follow the honor code of the shinigami. I attempted to save Kaien Shiba before he got struck by the hollow. I became temporarily possessed by the hollow. He still sustained a life threatening wound in the end."

"Possessed? Then how are you still alive?"Hisagi gasped.

"My zanpakuto is no ordinary zanpakuto. Perhaps you are wondering why I constantly have sharingan activated even when my sword is not released? The Uchiha clan loses the ability to activate sharingan without a sword upon death. I've unknowingly had my zanpakuto since the beginning and as such I never noticed this. It tends to be the case with most members of the Uchiha clan."

"I don't get it. How does having a constant sharingan relate to the hollow?" Itachi smirked and the moonlight gave him a strange glow. Itachi extended his senses to ensure that Aizen was not following him as he had for the past few months.

"What I tell you of my zanpakuto does not leave this room. Do you understand?" Hisagi straightened his back in response.

"Yes!"

"Very well then. My zanpakuto is in a state of sub-release. A form of unconscious release that developed from years of my life never turning off the sharingan.

The other part of my shikai is a pair. It is both a fire kido blade and at the same time it is not. It follows the theme of the god and goddesses of Japan. Can you name them off?" Hisagi scratched his head while he thought.

"Umm...Tsukuyomi...and Amaterasu I think? Izanami and Izanagi?" Itachi nodded and withdrew his blade. It shone in the moonlight before lighting up with a black fire.

"My blade is named Karasu. The blade flashed into its released form."It has two abilities. The first is called Amaterasu which is the name of the sun goddess." Black flames sprang to life on the blade. "The other is Tsukuyomi, the moon god. I can manipulate space,time and mass with any illusion I see fit using Tsukuyomi."

"I've never seen a blade with two separate abilities! How's that possible?" Hisagi asked touching the reflective blade in amazement.

"This is where it becomes complicated. Amaterasu is both illusionary and fire release. It is essentially a physical manifestation of a flame that should not exist."

"I kinda get it. It's still confusing..." Hisagi sighed before becoming serious again. "And? How does this involve the hollow?"

"A zanpakuto that controls the mind. I have absolute control over my inner mind which the hollow attempted to invade. It also helped that Rukia was the one to stab me and shock me into wakefulness. I absorbed the hollows reishi and destroyed its soul in the process. Rukia felt guilty about not being the one to intervene when Kaien was injured or the hollow attempted to kill me. She also is regretful about stabbing me."

"That's..." Hisagi looked away towards the moon as well. The Sakura tree had been genetically altered to bloom year round, and its petals gave off a translucent glow.

"I became close friends with Rukia and her brother after he confronted me on the issue. Byakuya is more of my sparring and can actually be quite a conservationist if you know how to talk to him. But then again, most people aren't raised with the noble way of speaking as I was." Hisagi took the event of Byakuya having a close friend with incredulity before he decided it was time to leave. The shogi screen door opened.

"Ah, what happened after you absorbed the hollow's reishi?"

"Nothing. I merely have higher reserves now. There may be adverse side effects later, but I have no idea. I doubt it since it hasn't shown after nearly thirty years."

"I see. Well then, have a good night Itachi-san."

"Ah.."

* * *

><p>Itachi appeared as a casual observer to any random passerby, but he was currently analyzing the zanpakuto in front of him with his released sharingan. Karasu tingled in his hand and Itachi opened the mind link to the zanpakuto.<p>

**"This isn't the real Kyouko Suigetsu, but there is nothing you could do to prove it. A complete hypnosis that you and Shisui break on yourselves, but the other shinigami cannot. I also know that they would not willingly subject themselves to Tsukuyomi."**

_'I understand that.I believe it is time to make my move then.'_ Itachi replied before turning on his heels. _'While I am not afraid of Aizen, I shall need backup from an outside source just as Kisuke said. It is time we meet with Yoruichi Shihouin is not?'_ Itachi turned on his heels and vanished with a shunpo as he felt Zaraki Kenpachi's reiatsu skyrocket.

Itachi sighed as he came upon the sight of a bloodied Ichigo. Yoruichi tensed as she arrived in cat form. Itachi held up a hand for her to calm down as he hoisted Ichigo into a suitable position to carry him.

"Why are you here Uchiha Itachi?"

"I found some documents in the Ninth Division regarding an investigation several years back. Naturally I went to Urahara as he seemed knowledgeable on most subjects. He confirmed the suspicions I have had about Aizen over the years. I agreed to go along with the plan but I asked that I not be mentioned. I did not want to be placed in a precarious position. He told me my job is to train Ichigo."

The cat stayed silent before she vanished and Itachi followed her to a small cave. He set Ichigo down on a futon as Yoruichi went to change into some clothes for her human form. She came back in while they waited for Ichigo to wake up.

"Why do you have a ninja relic?"

"It was given to me a while back. I have no idea where it came from, but it converts spirtual energy into chakra and allows me to do different things with it. And you? Kisuke ordered you to keep a watch on our group and assist should the need arise didn't he?" Itachi nodded.

"I shall prepare Ichigo for bankai as he seems to show the most potential within the group. If he goes running off, you will be the one to stop him." Itachi stated and began to meditate in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably make a poll regarding the whole vizard thing since there are a few questions about it. I just feel the whole vizard thing might be oveused in other fics though I haven't read alot of bleachnaruto crossovers. I will possibly make one involving who Itachi should fight to reveal his bankai. **

**Oh and in regards to the other story posted, that one is not mine. **

**So, good? Bad? And thanks to my reviewers.**


	8. Itachisensei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Lol I just realized I put Itachi and Shisui as a captain in the last chapter... just think of him as having the abilities of a captain but not the rank. My bad. I looked over my first chapter to make sure that I was keeping in line with what I wrote originally. I found a ton of errors. I**

**l'll fix those eventually...**

* * *

><p>The cave they used for training was impressive. It cut off the majority of reiatsu that poured from the cavern and effectively hid them from a surprise attack. Ichigo had woken up shortly after he had started to recover from his wounds. Itachi decided to drag him straight to the training grounds before explaining anything to him. This of course would leave anybody howling in rage.<p>

"Yoruichi-san! Who is this guy anyways? What are we doing in this cave?" Ichigo raged behind the pair when Itachi withdrew his sealed sword that began to take form. "Wha-"

"Uchiha Itachi. I'm going to teach you how to achieve the next level of your zanpakuto, bankai." The figure finished taking shape to reveal a physical version of Karasu.

"Great there's another weirdo. Mind explaining to me why your sword became a guy?" Karasu chuckled darkly behind Itachi though the mask only showed blood red Mangekyou. Ichigo met the eyes of the zanpakuto and let out an involuntary shudder at the cold gaze. Itachi tilted the corner of his lips in amusement before motioning to Karasu beside him.

"This 'guy' as you so put it, is my zanpakuto Karasu. Tell me, based on your wounds and wild fighting style, have you had any lengthy period of time for training?"

Ichigo sighed and began to recall the events over the past few days. "Well...Hat n' Clogs trained me for several days before I came to the Seireitei and I've fought several opponents here. Why?"

Itachi would've sighed inwardly if Karasu hadn't done it audibly for him. The ANBU clad sword stepped forward before drawing his blade and pointing it at Ichigo. Itachi stood back with a calculating gaze while Yoruichi took the spot next to him. There was complete silence for several moments as Ichigo tensed for an attack.

"Good. It seems that you understand the idea of an enemy. However, your fighting skills and reiatsu control are still lacking. Your sword style is shoddy at best, and you can not make full use of your power with that fluctuating reiatsu of yours. It's worse than Itachi's was in the beginning."

"I take offense to that Karasu." Itachi retorted calmly from across the cave. Karasu chuckled again before sheathing his sword. "It seems Karasu has made his point." Karasu vanished leaving a sword that reformed in Itachi's hand.

"What, that I suck at fighting? I get it already, so are we going to train for this bankai whatever it is, or are we going to lecture me all day?" Itachi gave a hard glare at the boy before vanishing into thin air and reappearing right behind Ichigo in a flash with his sword held to the boy's jugular.

"Don't get me wrong Kurosaki Ichigo. I do have intentions of helping you however, if you get on my nerves and you are a waste of time teaching, I will not hesitate to kill you." Yoruichi let out her mad grin at the thought of seeing the prodigy beat the kid up. She wanted to see what the newbie third seat could do after hearing the reputation he made for himself.

Ichigo clenched his zanpakuto tightly as he drew it from his back with a great amount of trepidation. "You...you're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. It would be better for me to kill someone who would get in the way than for them to get someone else killed along with them on the battlefield."

"Is this way you shinigami always operate?" Itachi shook his head.

"This is the way of us shinobi. We must be harsh if our students are to survive. The Soul Society has yet to see fighting to such extreme measures, but my nation sent children at the age of ten onto the battlefield. If you get in the way, you get yourself hurt and drag your team with you. Do you have the resolves to know that your friends may get hurt because of you Kurosaki Ichigo?" Various emotions flickered across Ichigo's face in anger, sadness, and finally determination.

"They won't get hurt because of me. You are going to teach me and I won't take no for an answer Itachi-sensei." Itachi quirked an eyebrow and went into his sword stance as he prepared for Ichigo's first attack. Ichigo didn't charge but instead spoke several words that surprised Itachi. "And when I beat you, I want you to tell me about anything else I should know."

"So, your wanting me to teach you full time as your sensei?" Ichigo's grin grew wide as he swung his sword haphazardly at Itachi. Itachi blocked it with ease not even moving an inch.

"Pathetic. By swinging your shikai without a sense of direction, you fail to cover for your weaknesses." Itachi swung his leg up and kicked Ichigo halfway across the room where there was a blast of rocks from the impact. Ichigo groaned and shook his head causing rock dust to fall out his hair as he sat up.

"That's one strong kick. Now I really want to learn from you." Ichigo braced himself once more as Itachi brought his sword up again.

"You have immense reiatsu Kurosaki Ichigo. You have the power to surpass Aizen, Yamamoto, and even that devil Kenpachi. It is all a matter of whether or not you can bring it under control." Itachi lowered his sword and brought out Yoruichi's bankai machine. "I will give you tips on how to discover your bankai, but in return I give you one day to unlock bankai."

"One day? How do you expect me to master something that takes you shinigami ten years to master?"

"I did not say you had to master it, merely unlock it. One day to unlock, and then I shall begin teaching you proper sword techniques known only to the ANBU of Konoha." Itachi motioned towards the machine. "Place your sword into this machine. It will force your sword to materialize, but you must be in tune with the reiatsu of your sword. This was easy for me as I am used to sensing the chakra in all creatures."

"But I suck at sensing reiatsu! How do you expect me to sense it?"

"It is your own reiatsu. By becoming aware of your sword's spirit, you have become aware of yourself. I want you to enter a meditative state and seek out your zanpakuto's reiatsu. Become familiar with it, then return to me to begin your test."

"But I don't know how to meditate, Itach-sensei!" Itachi nodded and sat in front of Ichigo with his own zanpakuto in his lap.

"Assume this position and focus solely on the reiatsu of your zanpakuto. Speak with him, and he shall teach you because you both originate from the same soul. The fundamentals of a shinigami that most hesitate to learn and overlook the importance of such things." Itachi watched calmly as Ichigo slowed his breathing down as he began to communicate with his zanpakuto.

Yoruichi sat down beside Itachi with her infamous smirk. "How old are you anyways kid? That's including the time you've spent alive."

"Seventy-two total."

"You died young then. Have you ever thought what life would've been like if you were alive right now?" Itachi glared at her invasive questions.

"Why ask me this?"

"Why? I wonder too. Maybe it's because I'm curious. Why would Urahara inform you and not me?"

"Because I had only been involved with his plans for about a year, but I felt the need to be secretive. I didn't want you to catch word because your reaction had to be legitimate when I came to assess the group. I originally thought it would not be very good, but I am having second thoughts about Kurosaki-san."

"You seem to know your stuff when it comes to fighting." Itachi slid his gaze from Ichigo to Yoruichi.

"Hn." Itachi clenched his hand on his zanpakuto. The woman next to him had taken out several sticks of dango and soon he was eyeing one of them.

"You want one? I brought them because we were going to be training." She held out one from the fifty other trays of dango and handed to Itachi who took it tentatively. After fifty years in the Soul Society, he was till nervous about receiving things from other people. Yet another habit from life, he supposed.

"I heard you were banished from the Soul Society. Kisuke-san only gave me the bare minimum. Care to fill me in on the details?"

"Well...I basically abducted him from his trial with Central 46. There's not much to add to the story other than the fact that Aizen set everyone up. But that was easily deducible by a guy like you."

"Hn." Itachi picked up another dango as he watched Ichigo grunt in frustration. Itachi furrowed his brow when he felt a strange presence that was a vaguely familiar sensation to him. Yoruichi noticed this but couldn't seem to pick up his source of discomfort.

"What is it?" She responded in a lowered tone.

"Hollow. Kurosaki-san has a hollow's reiatsu hidden in him. I've had a similar experience, and as such I can identify it easier than most." Itachi paused. "Actually, I believe that you can only sense it if you've had hollow reiatsu injected forcefully into yourself."

"I'm assuming this happened to you?" Itachi nodded and brought his hands up on in a seal as he set his sword in his lap.

"We shinobi have two sources of energy. We have both chakra and reishi, but death seals up the chakra and our bodies slowly consume the reserves over time. New chakra cannot be created, only converted from reishi in short bursts. I can no longer cast my jutsu without the help of Karasu." His hands flipped through signs faster than Yoruichi could see.

"What are you doing?"

"A jutsu for sealing. I am going to seal the naturally occurring hollow powers from being brought to the surface. It will only release in times of a desperate situation." Itachi stood up with his sword clenched tightly in one hand and his other hand in a seal before pointing his two forefingers at Ichigo's chest. A bright light burst forth causing Ichigo to go flying from the force. The teen grumpily sat up with a string of curse words while rubbing his head.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for?" Itachi stared impassively as he began to sip a cup of green tea that materialized out of nowhere. He offered another to Yorichi while completely ignoring the teen.

"You want some? It's fresh. I just used a dimensional kido spell." Yoruichi stared at the cup with a mystified expression before grabbing it and taking a sip.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Where the hell did you get tea out of thin air anyways?" Ichigo went of on a rant that lasted for a good few minutes all about lousy teachers, stupid rescues, and annoying captains. Itachi waited for the complaints to die of before leaning forward to rest on his arm.

"Are you quite done yet? If so, I shall move you on as your reiatsu seems to be pulsing with your sword." Itachi narrowed red eyes. _'He has a better connection with his sword now that the oppressive reiatsu is out of the way.'_

"The next step?" Itachi nodded and grabbed Ichigo's sword before going through several handsigns. The sword shuddered and an old man in a black cape that moved as if there was wind even though there was none materialized. Yoruichi whistled in amazement at such a feat.

"Not every day you see an illusionist able to pull out a manifestation. There's only been one other I've known able to do such a thing." She commented causing Ichigo to stare at the stoic man in front of him.

_'He impressed Yoruichi? All she did was comment on how stupid I was...so this guy must be something special then? He's teaching me, so he must know what he's doing. I've yet to see him show any emotion other than a smirk though...'_ Ichigo tensed as Zangetsu raised the shikai form to Ichigo's face.

"I am impressed. The girl is right." Zangetsu remarked with a face as stoic as Itachi's. "Yet I also sense that you are a former shinobi." Itachi didn't reply and Zangetsu seemed to understand. "Ichigo, if you are going to achieve the next stage of release, you must pass my test in order to obtain bankai." Swords of varying shapes and sizes came out of thin air and littered the training grounds. "Find my blade among the rest of these. If you do not complete it in time for Rukia's execution you understand what will happen. You will also never achieve bankai."

Ichigo gave a bloodthirsty grin and glanced over at Itachi who merely nodded his head in approval. "Well then, it seems I will have to live up to my new sensei's expectations. I think I'm going to like training under this guy." With a roar, Ichigo launched himself at Zangetsu with the nearest blade.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat in the white pristine tower that held only the most dangerous criminals sentenced to the worst death of the Seireitei. Being stuck in the tower for many days left her time to think. A tower of repentance. All she could think of was how she failed Kaien, Byakuya, and now she would be hurting Itachi once more. But worst of all, she had failed Ichigo.<p>

She had brought him into this mess and now she could sense the entire Seireitei in an uproar from the sheer amounts of reiatsu that had been exploding from everywhere. There was a strange signature that felt like Itachi, but underneath everything else. A controlling reiatsu designed to smother another presence. It was not offensive and would not normally be noticed in everyday life due to the searching nature it emitted.

_'Itachi...this reiatsu. Who are you trying to find? What is going on for you to take action in such a covert way? Ichigo are you holding up well?'_ Lowering her head slightly she saw the entire Seireitei spread out before her.

Alarms began to spring up all around Seireitei and people began to rush out of the barracks. Straining her ears she tried to discover what they were saying, but gave up after a few minutes. What in the world was happening for so many alarms?

* * *

><p>"All hands available are to apprehend Abarai Renji and his yet to be identified accomplice. All captains are to report for a mandatory meeting. " A hell butterfly flew past the lazing Kyouraku's head. Shisui paused his laughter and took a sip of his sake.<p>

"Looks like someone's causing trouble again, right captain?" Kyouraku raised his hat with his laid back smile.

"Seems like it. I should get going I guess. Thanks for the sake Shisui-kun."

"Yeah. But captain...I would be careful. I have the strangest feeling that Itachi is behind all these alarms."

"Oh? I've known that boy for some time now. What makes you think it's him causing the trouble this time?" Shisui picked up his sword and placed the headband that took the place of his Konoha band on his head.

"Well, I've been his best friend since childhood. He was never one for fighting or killing ever since the valley incident when he was four. The Kyuubi struck not too long afterward and decimated half of our village. He never fights fair and square after seeing people rush to their deaths. Plus, it's not in his nature to go head long into something."

Kyouraku became somewhat serious as he pulled his hat down to the base of his neck. "So your saying..."

"Yes. Itachi's orchestrated part of the alarms sounding. Itachi is loyal, but to allow someone who saved his life to die would go against his true feelings."

"But that boy uses crows and kido. Everytime I ask him what his abilities are they becomes something different when I think I have it figured out. Don't tell me you've figured it out..." Shisui grinned and shrugged.

"My guess is illusions. My zanpakuto controls the mind, but his...his can show you your worst nightmares. I'm not sure how he activates it anymore, but his abilities are as numerous as mine. We carried abilities over from our lifetime, but slowly they have begun to fade and transfer to the sword. In other words, remnant chakra from life transfers to the sword which in turn becomes more powerful."

"A living conductor that has stolen all of your powers. Is that why every Uchiha has blazing red eyes then?"

"Yes. And Itachi's most infamous ability is deception, illusions by pointing his sword at you or staring you in the eye. A truly terrifying power to beat because how can you fight someone wielding a sword when you can't look at his arm to block a swing or read the small facial expressions an opponent might give? Sure there's always the feet, but I'm sure you see now how this could be his mess."

"Yes. Thanks for the info Shisui -kun. Now I have an assignment for you."

Shisui stiffened into a salute with a hard gaze. "Yes sir?"

"Catch Abarai-kun and Itachi-kun if you can."

"On it!" With a flash, Shisui vanished with his infamous teleportation. Kyouraku smiled and turned to go to the meeting.

"It seems that someone's been causing a ruckus and Itachi-kun's the only one who knows the truth." Placing his hat on his head once more, he pulled it low over his eyes. "Well, he always was the one to figure things out before everybody else."

* * *

><p>Itachi smirked as Ichigo drew on the power of his sword in order to seek out the real one. The kid wasn't the best at sensing the sword's true form using reishi, but he managed it somehow. A bonus was that he finished ahead of time leaving them a day to continue with training. Itachi planned to cast a special genjutsu that alerts him to harm of the target's life. A useful technique taught to genjutsu masters of the ANBU for when they were escorting a high ranking figure.<p>

Ichigo had all of his wounds rewrapped as Itachi used a minor healing jutsu on the boy with the aid of Karasu who was currently materialized. As usual, he was drinking green tea while chaitting with Yoruichi about philosophy.

"Hey, Itachi-san." Itachi looked up from the most detrimental wound he was focusing on closing to the best of his poor medical skills.

"What is it?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head and pointed at Karasu.

"What's up with your zanpakutou? It's got a strange personality compared to mine who I almost never understand. How do you do it?" Itachi released the green chakra that Karasu had been feeding into his hands after giving a once over on the wound and wrapping gauze around it.

"Your sword is like a second soul. It is a part of you and can even embody the things you refuse to show to anyone. For example, Karasu has manifested a calm spirit and a love for tea. However his joking side is most certainly not part of my active personality," Itachi gave a glare at the spirit which waved at him, "but only your sword can teach you about itself. Your zanpakutou should be your best friend because that means you have reached an understanding with the sword. If a bond is strong enough you can actively speak to each other in a battle."

"Understand my sword..." Ichigo got pensive before throwing his hands in the air with a cry and rubbing his head furiously. "I have no idea how to go about doing that damnit!" Itachi sighed a motioned for Karasu to come over to him. Karasu obliged and took his place beside Itachi with a stiff salute.

"Here is my exercise for you." Itachi made a signal with two fingers and Karasu made a copy of himself which became Itachi's sword while Karasu had a replica. "There will be times when you are outnumbered against a skilled opponent. This will mean double the reiatsu and difficulty."

"Wait I'm supposed to fight you both?" Ichigo nerviusly twitched while retaining a grin. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Call upon you zanpakutou in the middle of battle and defeat both of us. Do not fear yourself, your blade, or your opponent. If you fail to follow my instructions..." Itachi raised his flaming sword and began to bring it down. Ichigo's eyes widened and withdrew Zangetsu just in time to have his sword thrown harshly to the left with a single stroke.

"You will die." Karasu finished as he swept behind Ichigo with a kick that threw him into the nearest wall. Ichigo cursed under his breath and stood up on now shaky legs using Zangetsu.

_'How am I supposed to beat this guy? I've heard all sorts of freaky things about him from Yoruichi. He wants me to fight him two on one now?'_

_**'Don't forget what I have told you Ichigo. Don't forget your teachings in the midst of a battle."**_

___'Zangetsu? This is the first time since Kenpachi that you've spoken to me in a fight.'_

_** 'It is not the first Ichigo. You have refused to listen to me. Now then pay attention here he comes! Block Ichigo!'**_ Itachi's sword came down in a masterful arc that ended with a clang on Zangetsu. _**'Karasu is going to come from behind!' **_Sure enough the materialized sword came at blinding speed from behind with a downward slash that was also blocked as Ichigo sidestepped in a way that both swords were blocked before jumping over the pair.

_'Any special moves I can launch right about now?' _Ichigo was still partly mid-air watching the duo charge up two techniques based on the reiatsu shift that had been crushing Ichigo under its weight.

_**'Charge up reiatsu in my blade and you will perform Getsuga Tenshou when it is released with full force. A concentrated wave similar to Itachi's Amaterasu.' **_

___'Oh right that black flame thing! I'll try it then.' _Itachi haulted and Karasu pulled back and vanished to lend his power fully to Itachi. Both swords began to glow as reishi was charged into them; one blue and the other with dancing black flames.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Amaterasu!" Both attacks clashed and Getsuga Tensho pushed back Amaterasu which was eating away at the attack and making it weaker. Itachi jumped out of the way as the attack smashed into the opposite wall. Yoruichi let out a whistle of surprise and clapped her hands with a smirk.

"Looks like the boy is almost ready Itachi-san!" Itachi spared her a glance before sheathing his sword. He passed by her without looking at her whispering his directions in her ear.

"I have located and freed Abarai Renji. The Seireitei is in chaos which will give you a few more minutes to accomplish the destruction of the Soukyoku. I want you to wrap things up with Ichigo-san while I go rescue Abarai-san from my cousin."

"What of Bakuya? Surely he won't allow this offense to his laws to go unnoticed."

"Hn." Itachi ignored Yoruichi and vanished into a flock of crows and vanished with the birds that flew away.

"Well he's likeable to an extent...but he just pissed me off." Calming herself down she turned to Ichigo. "All right! Let's finish this up then rescue Rukia why don't we?"

* * *

><p>Shisui sighed as cut through the Itachi clone that was surprisingly hard to take down for a clone. A shadow clone which probably meant that Itachi knew of his location and was headed here already. He had been suspicious when Itachi didn't come back to the barracks or the Uchiha household. He had been worried since Itachi being on par with most of the captains had vanished shortly after Aizen's death at the hands of a mystery killer.<p>

Asking the people Itachi usually spoke with on a daily basis hadn't helped and he still wasn't back hours before the execution. With the recent break out he could only conclude that this was at least partially planned out by Itachi. He knew that Itachi would not kill Aizen because there was no reason to, so that only left who was behind Aizen's murder. Itachi probably knew which was the reason why he was breaking Abarai out of jail.

"Y-you! Your Uchiha Shisui!" Renji gripped his sword as he prepared for a major fight in his weakened state. He understood that he might not make it out alive, heck going against this guy in his normal state was practically suicide. A man said to be on par with Itachi and even slightly faster than Yoruichi.

"Indeed I am. Unfortunately for you I'm not taking any autographs; I'm afraid I'm on a mission right now. Abarai Renji, you are under arrest for breaking out of prison." Renji shuddered slightly as a wave of reiatsu poured off of the man.

_'Freaking Elementals, they all have insane reiatsu from the start! I'm am screwed if he gets a hit on me.'_ And with that, two zanpakutou clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Mainly because I don't want to squish too much into one chapter. I know I haven't updated in months, but I had finals and other stuff. But I'll get working on the next one and have it up as soon as possible.<strong>


	9. Rewrite and fixes up

**IMPORTANT! **

**As much as I hate when authors do this, I feel it is necessary seeing as I abandoned this fic two years ago. Fear not!...unless you happen to like this better. Well, let me explain for a moment.**

**This fic is being rewritten and it **_**will**_** have a semi regular update schedule. There are a few reasons as to why I couldn't post new chapters with fixed grammar and formatting. The main thing is the plot. The plot, overall, was bad. I had attempted but I was impatient and thus it was full of plot holes when I attempted a rewrite about a year later. I ended up with more chapters plotted out than the posted fic. I determined it was better to take down this one, but I wanted to give everyone a forewarning. So, while the update will be few in number, I am aiming for quality.**

**As a writer, I owe it to my readers to finish this fic because I hate it when authors do that. I should not have left everybody hanging. This fic will stay up if you feel like reading it, but the new chapters of the rewritten version will be posted separately as "Journeys in the Afterlife." Once I catch up, this fic will most likely be deleted. Note that the plot **_**will**_** be different and similar in certain aspects.**

**Regarding this note, please do not review; however, feel free to PM about anything else. So as to not break any rules here, here is the conclusion to Renji and Shisui's battle.**

…

"Renji Abarai," Shisui shouted in fury as the two swords clashed, "You are under arrest! If you calm down, it might be possible to have leniency shown towards your plight." Shisui took an offensive stance and pointed the tip towards Renji. "The entirety of the Soul Society is in chaos. Our battle only adds to this conflict."

"Rukia is your friend too!" Renji lashed out with Zabimaru only to it fluidly blocked with the back of Shisui's blade. He grit his teeth as the overwhelming reiatsu crashed against him.

"While that may be true, there are times when duty is more important than friends. I did my part long ago, and I will continue doing my part. That is what it means to be a soldier. We are not heroes! We fight to protect the whole—not the individual." Shisui raised his blade high and shouted out the command to end the fight. "Kieru! Sakkaku Mizu!" The blade in Shisui's hand wavered, like flowing water, to form a blood red blade with three tomoe engraved on the hilt.

Renji prepped for the surprise power the blade would have. The name was concerning. False Illusion Water? It suggested a flowing name involving water, obviously. It was most likely similar to the type of blade possessed by Aizen. Shisui vanished, reiatsu and all, and Renji tensed. He would have to react in a split second.

There was a buzz at his back and spun to block the aimed at his neck. "A teleportation blade?"

"Not quite." The blade wavered like water and slid through Zabimaru. "That is the illusion: There is none." The back of the blade slammed into Renji's neck. He flew backwards and skidded across the ground. Forcing his weakened body up, he hacked up his lungs as the pain echoed in his neck. There was the buzzing sound again and Renji knew he wouldn't win this. There was a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and he fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
